Little Beastie
by timepond
Summary: After Adams wealthy family fall on hard times, he is basically sold to a mysterious mistress in a castle, to save his brother Gastons life. Belle on the other hand has given up on life and trying to cure her curse, what will happen when she happens to gain an unwanted human slave? A very HANDSOME human slave. Maybe nothing. Or maybe they will both find love. Gender bend.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. *waves nervously.* So I'm back with a new story to tell. I have a plans for this story, so Please tell me what you think. I'm truly grateful for any feedback, and am humbled to think people out there read anything I write. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 1: Beastie.**

* * *

 _Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young princess lived in a shining castle..._

A small Hooded figure stood along the ruins of a castle wall, shrouded in black by the night sky. A clawed hand reached down to grab a moss covered brick.

 _Although she had everything her heart desired, she was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. One night, on the princess's Birthday no less, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered her a single rose for her birthday. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the princess sneered at the gift, and turned the old woman and her plain gift away._

The hooded figure weighed the brick in its hands, rolling the weight with furry shoulders.

 _The old woman was taken aback at the princess's rudeness and warned her not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. The princess did not understand this for she had been brought up to value objects and not others, so she did not see the wisdom in the old woman's words. When she dismissed the old woman again her, ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress._

It looked up to the large stain glass windows and hissed. Chucking the brick violently with all its might it watched watched as spider web cracks spread from the point of impact. The figure smiled a little and grabbed another brick.

 _The princess tried to apologize, but it was too late. For the enchantress had seen that there was no real love in the princess's heart. And as punishment she transformed her into the hideous beast that she was on the inside and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there._

Picking up another and another, the figure flung stones, rugged bricks and dirt clots at the now almost shattered window plane. The figure hated it.

Hated it! hated it! _Hated it!_

Its movements became frantic and less carful. Brick, after brick went through the clawed hands, roughly cuting up the paw pads, and even breaking a few of the claw tips. The window began to crumble and then finally after one last brick, the window shattered raining down a rainbow glass upon the hooded figure. It huffed and puffed as the figure fell to its knees looking up at the now empty black frame. No longer would the figure have to look upon her own wretched story.

 _Ashamed of her monstrous form, the little beastie concealed herself away inside her castle with only a magic mirror that the enchantress had given her as a window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, it had turned beautiful along with the woman, turning pure gold and laden with gems. It would bloom until her twenty-first birthday._

All was quiet except for her breathing and the hoot of an owl in the tree behind her. She inhaled a calming breath and got up to leave. But before she could do so, tiny sounds of tinkling filled her ears. She circled around and watched in complete and utter horror as the glass magically lifted into the air, and pieced itself back together in its frame, as if there never had been any damage.

 _If she could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last bejeweled petal fell, then, the spell would be broken. If not, the princess would be doomed to remain a little beastie for all time. As the years passed, she fell into despair and lost all hope... for who could ever learn to love a little beastie like her?_

She snarled like a feral Wolf and slashed the wall below it. "No! No! No!" She cried into the night. Her broken claws digging themselves into the stone and leaving smeared bloody marks as a result of her anger.

"Your Highness!?" Squeaked a concerned voice from behind her.

She turned around snarling and snapping her jaws. Her hood fell down to reveal a beast like face, surrounded by thick lion mane and at the center of it glowed two shiny human eyes, full of hot angry tears.

She roared shattering the nights peace, before turning and fleeing. Leaving traces of blood and tears dripping into the dirt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: from riches to rags.**

* * *

Maurice pine was a wealthy merchant, he lived at the center of the city and had two adult sons named Gaston and Adam.

With his wife gone, they were his pride a joys. No father could ask for more perfect sons.

As he walked down stairs to the dining room for breakfast, he happened to peer out the window to see his eldest son kissing a maid. Rolling his eyes Maurice opened the window and stuck his chubby sausage like body through the frame.

"Gaston if a catch you tounging another maid, I'm gonna cut your wig allowance." He yelled, chuckling at his own joke, which wasn't very good.

The maid who had her skirt flipped up underneath Gaston squealed and ran away.

"I don't wear wigs! This is all natural Madame!" he called after her, but it was to late. Gaston growled and looked up. "Thanks pops." He said darkly.

"You're welcome my son. Have you seen Adam?"

Gaston snorted, " That fool is in the office. Do you even need to ask? He only goes two places. The university library and the office, and since the carriage is still here I'm betting that's where he is."

Gaston looked longingly after the maid, then back up to his father. " I'm gonna go hunting, have fun with the non-socialite I call a brother."

Maurice pulled himself back in through the window, twisting carfully so as not to ruin his new suit and walked to the back of the house where the family office was located. There he found his son Adam sitting in his chair with ink stained hands scribbling something in a receipt book.

His sons looked nothing alike, Gaston was strong and handsome, and was all too aware of it. He favored a gaudy red tailcoat trimmed with gold fabric, with a mactching waistcoat, shiny black boots and crisply clean white tights. His Raven black hair was always neatly swept back in a pony tail, keeping any strays away from his chiseled face and cleft chin.

Adam was a different story. Although his build was not as athletic as Gaston's, he was well built and had long brown golden hair loosely pulled back, like his mother. He preferred light blue vests with long whites sleeved shirts underneth, matched with cream colored briches. He was sensitive, smart and kind hearted. But he did have somewhat of a ani-social streak, preferring books to company.

Maurice watched Adam look up into space, probably doing figures in his head, then his blue eyes flicked down to the page, and he wrote something that made him mummble. Even his sons shared blue eyes were vastly different. While Gaston possessed sharp icy blue eyes, Adams eyes were the kind of soft blue one would see in a day dreamer. But Right now those eyes looked troubled.

"Well you are up early. Care to tell me what troubles you?" Maurice commented.

Adam looked up when he entered. "Father, there you are. Do you know Gaston spent triple his allowance money! He has ordered more mirrors for his room again, and there is a strange receipt here for _five dozen eggs!_ I asked Cook about it, but she says those are his as well!"

" Oh calm down. Let him have his fun, I have got money to spare." Maurice said taking the ledger from Adams hands. "You know it wouldn't hurt you to spend some of my money. Why don't you go out have fun with your brother. Go play cards, go hunting or something. You hardly ever spend you allowance. It's an old mans dream to dote on his sons and have them spend his money."

Adam shook his head. "I do too spend my allowance. See right here." He said pointing a ink stained finger at some numbers.

Maurice chuckled stroking his large gray bushy mustache. "Adam these are all books, quills, ink and parchment. Not exactly fun." He really is a non-socialite, Maurice thought to himself. Well his sons were almost perfect...

"You need a woman. I'm sure your brother has some to spare."

Maurice watched as his son turned away from him back to the books splayed out on his desk. His mood becoming darker than normal.

"Did you have another one of those dreams? Who was the girl this time?"

Adam refused to look him in the eye. " It's always the same one." He said quietly frowning. " And anyway-" he said A bit louder, "It doesn't matter what I dream about."

Maurice sighed. Yes his sons were both handsome, clever, and well educated, however Gaston seemed to be the more socially adept one, with women clinging to him like lost lint. Adam on the other hand spent his days keeping the ledger books for his accounts and could be found reading and writing in his spare time, never once mentioning a girl other than the one saw in his dreams.

Maurice clapped his hand down on his sons shoulder, "Come and have breakfast with me I have something I need to talk to you about and looks like you haven't eaten yet." He said changing the subject.

Adam grunted, but got up from his desk and followed his father. They made the short trip to the dining area where the stumbled upon Gaston in the arms of another woman. The maid shrieked and fled to the kitchens.

"Gaston!" Maurice said sharply, "I thought you went hunting!"

"Yeah for another woman." He said in his deep timber voice. He licked his lips and smiled like a wolf that had just eaten.

Adam sneered in disgust. "You're awful."

"Jealous?" Gaston asked snidely, pushing his sleek black hair back into place. Taking special care fixing it where the maid had messed it up.

"As if." Adam sniffed as he sat down at the dinning table.

"Well it's a good thing you're here Gaston take a seat. I can tell you and Adam the good news together."

Gaston sat down at the table and immediately picked up a polished silver spoon, to look at his reflection.

Maurice cleared his throat disapprovingly.

" What?" Gaston said without looking away, " I'm listening."

Adam shook his head irritated, but turned his attention back to his father before he said something he might regret. "What is this good news father?"

Maurice clapped his hands together happily. "One of my ships have discovered a new trading route, this one is faster and has more trade along the way! And the best part of it all is that it's unclaimed. My dear boys I've hit the jack pot! If I can send my fleets out in that direction and make a claim on the route, then we'll be set for the rest of our days!"

"That's wonderful father!" Adam cried happily.

"Does that mean we get a bigger house?!" Cried Gaston. "I have always wanted a bigger room."

"Bigger house! Bigger rooms! Bigger Beds! If this works out you two will never have to work a day in your lives!" Cried Maurice, "The only thing you boys will have to do is get married and live happily ever after with your families."

At the mention of marriage both Gaston and Adam sobered up. They looked at each other but decided not to say anything about it. They didn't want to spoil this moment for their father.

" For now I'm going on a trip to the coast to set every thing in order. Is there anything you want me to bring you boys back?"

"A new hunting gun." Gaston said cheekily.

"Gaston I just bought you one last week!" His father chided, shaking his fat fingers.

"Yes, but not one from the coast." Gaston said smiling.

" Bah! I can never deny you nothing!" He said patting Gastons strong cheeks."And you Adam? What do you want?"

"I'm good, just come home safe." Adam said.

"Adam, are you sure? You never ask for anything." Maurice complained.

Adam nodded.

"Alright then let's eat breakfast and I will go get ready for my trip." He cried happily, sitting down with his sons.

A few weeks later, Maurice returned looking more haggard that he ever looked in his life. His hair seemed to be grayer and his wrinkles more defined. His eyes no longer showed any sparkle to them and his movements were sluggish and somewhat wooden.

Adam, who had seen the arrival of his family carrige went to help his father into the house as soon as he saw it cresting the hill.

"Father welcome home!" Adam cried, but when he saw the state of his father as he climbed down from the carrige, he frowned.

"Father have you not been eating? You look ill."

Maurice looked up at Adam but didn't respond.

"Father?"

Maurice just shook his head. "Go get your brother Gaston there's something I need to talk to you boys about."

Adam was confused, but did as he was told. Where was his fathers happy go lucky attitude?

When he and his brother finally sat down they watched their fathers face age 10 years in a matter of minutes.

He told his sons about the loss of all his ships, and their fortunes. The reason their had been no trade route in that area was because of the violent storms that overtook the seas.

Maurice had also taken out huge loans to stock his ships for their trips, hoping that thier initial finds would be enough to pay the them back. Alas his Ships were now all gone, lost to the seas and there was no merchandise to sell so they couldn't pay off their loans and they were now in debt.

The lines around his fathers eyes were deeply etched. "My dear sons, I am so sorry to tell you that we will be forced to sell everything and move to the country."

Gaston stood up from the table shocked and enraged " I have never...never heard such a ridiculous statement! I'm too beautiful for the country! Sure it's nice to go hunting with the lodge every now and again but actually living there! You're a crazy old fool!" Gaston stormed out leaving Adam to comfort their father.

"Dont worry." Adam said patting his fathers shoulder. " I will look through the account books and see if I can find any extra money. Just have faith, everything will be fine."

Maurice looked ashen gray as he swallowed. " Will it?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: home life, mysteries, and kisses.**

* * *

Everthing in Adams house was sold.

Only a bare house, the horses and with few cherished possessions remained. Then those too, were packed up and moved to a small cottage in the country.

The cottage was old but sturdy, perfectly livable, and even better looking then some of the other houses that they had pasted on the way there. Gaston however quickly found all of its faults, pointing out the crooked roof and the weak steps leading up to the front porch.

"We're going to kill ourselves!" He wined stepping on a particular weak spot that groaned under his weight.

"Now, now don't be that way." His father protested weakly trying to make the best out of their current situation. "Think how much lovelier the upstairs rooms will look with some dusting and clean curtains at the windows. Isn't that right Adam?"

His fathers face turned towards him, nervously looking for reassurance.

Adam nodded and smiled. "Yes, it's certainly very cozy."

" And by cozy, you mean a complete hovel." Gaston quipped back, and he stormed off to continue exploring the new surroundings.

They all settled right to work, mopping, dusting, and scrubbing ever inch they could reach. Well Adam and his father did. Gaston wined and complained about every little thing, and fought with Adam about who was doing their fair share.

By the end of the very first week Adam had a whole new appreciation for their housekeeper who they had to leave behind in the city, as well as all the maids they had employed.

Adam himself caught on the quickest and soon assumed the position of cooking duties much to everyone's surprise including his own. Gastons job became hunting for game so that they could eat, and their father went to look for work everyday in town.

Adam had wanted to get a job as well, however his father wished for him to stay home and tend to the house, since Gaston was refusing to do any of the farm work or laundry.

So he regretfully stayed at home like a good little housewife, doing all of the chores, while his brother went off and had fun in the village every day. Even joining a new hunting loge and coming home drunk every night, with the smell of different perfumes clinging to his skin.

Other than that, their family dynamic hadn't really changed all that much from the city.

After a particularly long day, Adam was beat. He climbed up the creaky stairs and fell head first into a goose down mattress and immediately began to dream.

 _"If you love me, kiss me." She whispered._

 _Adams stomach lept._

 _Even so, he did not hesitate. He reached out clutching her tightly, pressing his lips to hers. Her mouth was warm and moved like a whisper under his, creating a pleasent sensation to bloom in his chest and spread to his abdomen. He tried to deepen the kiss, but she pulled away breathless. Her expression was torn between shyness and rueful longing, then she was gone and Adam felt like he was falling forward._

He awoke with a start.

God almighty! That was the most vivid dream he had had in awhile. Rubbing his ink stained fingers against his sleep heavy eyes he sat up nocking a book off of his lap.

Something must be wrong with him. Of course he thought of women but never as much as his brother, who seemed to always be chasing a skirt. He preferred books and parchment.

Those were his loves. Not chasing women.

Sure, he had entertained the thought of having a wife someday but...not so soon.

He didn't even really know any women, the village girls chased after him and his brother with an unhealthy obsession, flirting relentlessly but he never gave them any heed. He was always somewhat appalled at how they could throw themselves at men like it was a practiced art.

Recently though, he had been having lots of dreams with women... Well just one woman.

He never remembered her face after he woke, but he knew it was always the same girl each time. And each time, his dreams involved a caress here, and a kiss there.

His stomach quivered as remembered the woman's touch upon his skin.

Adam shook his head, and turned to look at the gray sky outside his window. Maybe it had something to do with this place. His dreams had certainly never been vivid like this in the city.

He needed to clear his head.

Adam decided to get up and out of the house for a morning stroll. Grabbing a few things he headed out into the woods, which he hadn't visited at all since he had moved there.

The woods weren't like any place he had been before. Adam had been raised in the city, he had experienced the wealth of gorgeous cobblestoned streets, sampling local wines, and getting lost in amid the colors and scents that truly helped disconnect from the routine of a poppers modern life. The wildest things _he_ had ever seen were the weeds that seemed to grow up inbetween buildings and his family's old cook he had caught slipping out of his brothers bedroom in her nightgown.

The city had no trees with gnarled roots to trip over. No streams to fall into. No branches casting dark, creepy shadows and owls looking down at him with their big reflective eyes. This was truly all new to him since he had never gone hunting with his brother or a loge, but he found that he quite liked it. He stumbled along until he was sure he could now no longer hear the chatter from the small town just waking up, and settled down into a clearing.

Yeah the city was nice, but he seemed to like this better.

Pulling out a sketchbook and drawing materials, he looked around and spotted a bush of wild roses near by and started to sketch. He scratched his ink across the parchment until the roses emerged full and lush, blooming with beauty, but something else was emerging as well. The real subject was a woman standing next to the bushes leaning down to smell them. It was a girl with long hair, flowing loosely down her small shoulders. She had full lips and a feminine chin with wide curious eyes.

Adam suddenly realized who this was and growled irritably. It was the woman from his dreams! He slammed his sketch his book shut and took a deep breath.

How was he being haunted by this unknown person? He opened his book again and looked a the one face he could never remember. He had drawn half of her from the right side and not a frontal veiw, which made his frown deepen. He examined her closely. There was no one in the village like this. In fact he didn't think there was any girl like this. She was too perfect, over exaggerated by his imagination.

She just couldn't be real.

Deciding that this little adventure in the woods wasn't such a good idea after all, he got up jamming his sketches back into the bag and ended up spilling some ink on a favorite book he had also brought along just in case he wanted to read.

This just angered him more.

He pulled out the book and cursed. The first few chapters were ruined.

Tears brimed at the corners of his eyes, everything was ruined. And not just his book.

Adam was frustrated. His father still hadn't found work, his brother was useless, and he felt trapped in a provincial life.

He had wanted adventure and journeys, like in his books. He had wanted a higher education, maybe to even study along with scholars at a university, maybe to travel to different places along his fathers trading routes, learning of different cultures, teaching savages English and science. All of which took money to do.

Now what was he?

Adam stroked the spine of the book and wondered if there was a place in the village where he could get another copy.

Setting off he wandered out of the woods and crossed a bridge into the village.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your encouraging words.**

 **Chapter 4 Town.**

* * *

Adam walked into town, but was not prepared for the chaos of the morning market. He did not go to town very often, and even when he did, he never stuck around to long.

His monthly allowance no longer existed anymore, so he relied on solely on the books he had managed to keep during the move out here. But the book he had ruined was his absolute favorite and he wanted to know the price of replacing it.

He glanced around at the small wooden shop signs, trying to find the one he wanted. With no luck he wondered if he could ask someone.

He looked around trying to spot a friendly face.

Well, There goes the baker with his tray, like always, with the same old bread and rolls to sell.

Maybe he would know.

"Good morning, Monsieur." Adam said politely.

"Ah! Monsieur Pine, would like a baguette?" The Baker asked recognizing Adam from past purchases.

"No thank you."

"And where are you off to, today?" The baker asked half interested now the Adam said he didn't want any bread.

"I was wondering if you knew of any book shops that might carry this book?"

The baker looked at the small blue book Adam carried. "Eh? Well there's a Book Store on the side street up by the fish market. It's snug inbetween the shoe store and woodmaker."

"Oh thank you. It's a wonderful book you know and-"

"That's nice. Marie!" He called back to his wife.  
"The baguettes! Hurry up!" And he turned away from Adam and headed back inside his bakery.

Adam rolled his eyes and continued down the street that lead to the harbor, where the fish market was located.

He walked along avoiding people who said hello, he wasn't trying to ignore them, but rather he was determined to find the book store to replace his book. He followed the street that was lined with worn down buildings and looked for any sign that a book store existed. Finally he spotted a tiny little sign hanging above of blue building that read Books For Sale.

Adam walked into the crooked building and heard a tiny bell above the door announcing his arrival.

"Hello?" Adam called hesitantly.

A lean old man with a balding head and tuffs of white hair, peaked his head above stacks of books.

"Oh yes, yes come in!" The man coughed a bit and came around the the front to greet Adam.

"What can I help you with son?" He asked warmly.

Adam smiled and showed him the blue book. " Do you have this one? I am desperate to replace it."

The man stroked his chin, thinking. "I do believe so. I think I might have just re-shelved it." He said walking to the back with Adam following.

The man coughed again. "I do apologize about my cough. I'm just cleaning the book shelves. It gets quite dusty, nothing you need to worry about. The sickness hasn't reached this part of town yet."

Adam furrowed his brow. " Sickness? Have people been getting sick?"

"Oh dear boy, you must live out side of town. Yes people have been getting sick, it happens around this time of year, right after the harvest. But as long as you stay clean, you'll be fine."

"Is it bad?" Adam asked curiously. He had never been sick himself, having always lived in a clean and warm environment. But the country was different.

The man climbed up a ladder leading to a top of a shelf, nimble as a squirrel.

"Some cases. Yes, there have been a few deaths in the past, but none so far this year. We have a local doctor who is very good. That's is if you can afford him. His prices are steep but he has yet to lose a patient." His wrinkled fingers skimmed the books as he looked for the right one.

Adam looked around at all of the books while he waited and was filled with a sense of happiness. He loved books and wished he could buy them all.

He examined the spines reading a few titles with delight. There were a few he did not recognize! He would have to come back more often. He subconsciously felt his pockets for his money purse before he realized he didn't have that luxury anymore. Frustrated and feeling down he turned his attention back to the old man just in time to hear him exclaim "Here it is!" And watched as he scrambled back down the ladder.

The man handed the book to Adam and he opened it, flipping through the pages. It was crisp and new, with the strong smell of binding glue that held it together. The cover a brighter blue than his old one. "Oh this is perfect!"

Now came the hard part.

"How much is it?" He asked nervously.

The man stood back and looked at Adam. " Why do you like this book? It's obvious you came from a wealthy background because you speak and hold yourself eloquently. But this book is not about keeping accounts or hunting, but rather it's a fairytale. So then why is a strapping young man such as yourself reading it? Much less like it?"

Adam was a little surprised at how well the man had read him like the books he kept.

He thought about it. It was true that most youth who could read, chose not to, and those who did preferred, more practical things. However Adam could not help be enraptured and transported somewhere else when he read this book.

"Well, it's my favorite! Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise -"

The old mans face wrinkled into a beaming smile. He laughed and clapped Adam on the back. " If you like it all that much then it's yours."

"But Sir?!" Adam gasped shocked.

"I insist!" The old man said waving him off. " I have been watching you closely you seem to care greatly for books, as much as I do. First book is on the house."

"Wow thank you. Thank you very much." He enthusiastically shook old mans hand and left with the promise of returning soon.

Adam walked down the street examining his new book. This indeed was his favorite story above all others and he began to read.

As He walked he heard a few comments, accompanied by coughs, whispered behind his back.

"Who is that?"

 _cough. cough._

"Is that Gastons younger brother?"

"He's very handsome."

 _Cough._

"But behind that fair facade, I'm afraid he's rather odd."

"He's different from the rest of us, or so Gaston says. He's nothing like the rest of us. Always stays at home with his nose stuck in a book."

 _Cough, cough, cough._

Adam brushed off most of the comments, and mainly focused on the coughing. The Bookseller had said something about a sickness and Adam did not want to catch it. He quickened his pace for home. It was a good thing he almost never came to town.

He briskly walked over the bridge that lead to his land and saw that his father was waiting for him in the doorway of their cottage.

"Adam I'm glad you're home." His father said as he reached the front steps. His face was twisted with worry and looked even paler than it had the last few weeks.

"Gaston is sick."


	5. Chapter 5

**Guess who's not dead? This chick right here. But Timepond, why were gone for so long when the world needed you the most? Well I'm glad you asked that fellow reader! Outside of this place exists a not so magical world in which one needs money to survive. Thus I gave up my free time to work three jobs (and go to college) but I never gave up my stories. So please, just love me. Reviews always help me to know if you guys are digging my stories. Let me know what you think.**

 **Chapter 5 Sickness.**

* * *

"What do you mean he's sick?" Adam asked confused. " Are you sure he's not just hung over again?"

"I don't know, Maurice cried frantically "I woke up this morning to hear him coughing his lungs out!"

Adam followed his father up the small stairs that lead to Gaston's room.

"I went to go look for you, but you seemed to be gone."

"Yes I went to go visit the bookshop in the town today. The book seller mentioned something about a sickness do you think this could be it?"

"I don't know. Do you remember any of the symptoms?"

"Well, coughing is one, but I don't think he said anything further. Has he done anything other than cough?"

As they approached Gaston's room sound of retching answered his question. When Adam entered a foul smell hit his nose. Gaston was leaning over the side of his bed shaking after his puking spell."

"Gaston, what wrong?" Adam asked covering his nose.

"Nothing is wrong, Im just a little hung over." Gaston croaked out.

"Uh-huh." Adam said not believing him.

Gaston looked like he was about to say something but instead doubled over wracked with a severe coughing fit. Adam ran to his side and rubbed his back until the coughing stopped.

"Get off me," Gaston mumbled out of breath. "I'm not a woman! So don't treat me as such, or has your job of being home maker these past few weeks turned you soft."

Adam pursed his lips and looked at his brother who was covered in sweat, his features pale, almost waxy. He put a hand on his bothers forehead.

"Gaston you have a fever."

"I can't have a fever. Im just Hot." Gaston mumbled.

"Your face is covered in sweat."

"This is just my natural glow." His body was shaking with a every dry cough that forced itself past his lips.

Adam frowned. "Well you do have a fever. Father please fetch me a clean cloth and a water basin." Maurice nodded and left to fetch the items.

"Don't be bringing such stupid things into my room. I don't need to be nursed. Im fine! Im-" Once again Gaston bent over coughing violently. This time blood sprayed lightly over his white sheets. Not a lot but enough to be seen.

They both fell silent.

Their father came back in balancing a water basin in his hands.

"How is he?" Maurice asked.

"Im fine!" Gaston said clearing his throat that was now starting to sound scratchy.

"God! Gaston you just coughed up blood." Adam said angrily as he took the water basin from their father and set it on the desk, "You need to be taken care of."

He tried to sit up leaning against his head board. "Like hell, you're taking care of me. I have got a hot date tonight with three lovely bar maids, and your over reaction is not gonna stop me."

Maurice gasped. "He coughed up blood? What should I do? We need a doctor!"

"Im fine pops, honest, it's probably blood from my tongue when I bit it in coughing fit. I don't need a doctor."

Adam irritated, pushed his brother back down into bed, which wasn't hard to do considering his brother was now weak as a baby lamb. "Gaston when did you first start feeling sick?"

"I'm not sick!" He insisted again, "I'm as healthy as I was the day I was born!"

He tried sitting up again, but couldn't really find the strength to do so. " You guys arguing with me has made me tired. This is obviously a hang over from some rotten country ale, nothing more. Now leave me alone to sleep it off and find someone else to bother!"

Gaston rolled over in his bed and covered his head with his covers ignoring both Adam and their fathers worried faces.

Adam sighed. His bother was so dull witted and full of pride some times that he would never admit he was sick.

Maurice frowned stroking his big mustache with his thumb and forefinger. "Maybe your bother is right, maybe it is just a hang over."

"We'll see." Adam quipped pessimistic.

Their father left the room after asking if Adam would clean up Gaston's mess on the floor.

Adam nodded like the good son he was, but inside he also wanted to scream. Why was it aways him taking care of his OLDER brother. Shouldn't it have been the other way around? But then again he didn't know if he wanted someone like Gaston taking care of him. He probably be dead in a week.

So, instead of using the clean dish towel to strangle his bother like he wanted to, he leaned down and cleaned off the floor.

After he was done and had emptied the water basin, he pulled a blanket from the hall closet and placed it over Gaston's sleeping form.

"There you dumb nitwit." Adam remarked, "Hopefully that will keep you warm, for your 'hang over'."

Heading back to his own room Adam grabbed his bag from the hall were he had dropped it earlier and flopped down on his own bed. In hopes that he could re-read his favorite book. But some how he fell asleep.

 _"If you love me, kiss me." She whispered._

 _Adams stomach lept once again as he leaned toward his mystery girl, fully intending to kiss her for a long time._

 _"Wait!" She suddenly pulled back making Adam groan. "Whats that noise?"_

 _"I don't hear anything." Adam whispered and turned her head back to him. He leaned in for another soft kiss, like the ones they had_ _previously shared._

 _"Wait! There it is again!"_

"Adam! Wake up my boy!" Maurice ordered slapping his hand against the door frame.

Adam woke with a start and saw his father standing in the doorway, dressed in heavy traveling clothes, accompanied by a lantern.

"What is it? Whats wrong?" Adam asked groggily.

"Gaston has gotten worse, I need you to look after him while I go and fetch the town doctor." Maurice announced out of breath.

"Worse?"

"He's shaking violently and hasn't woken up since he went to bed. He looks very pale." His father was urgently shoving wool gloves onto his shaking hands. " Im not taking any chances, not after your mother, God rest her soul."

"The town doctor? Why do you need your traveling clothes?" Adam asked sitting up quickly.

"The town doctor is currently in the neighboring town treating this sickness there, I will have to ride out and fetch him."

"Can we afford him? I heard his prices were steep." Adam warned worriedly.

"Don't you worry about that." Maurice puffed out his chest. "I will find away to pay."

Adam looked out side his window and saw it was late in the afternoon and the sun had almost completely set. Heavy clouds full of what looked to be like rain were starting to peek over the horizon. "How long was I asleep for?" It had only felt like a few minutes.

You have been asleep for most of the day, Maurice off handedly commented, as he bent down to pull up his boots. "I thought I would let you and your brother rest."

"Anyway, Im taking the horse and I will hopefully be back later tonight or first thing tomorrow morning. Look after Gaston."

Adam nodded and watched as his father got onto their family horse and rode down the path that lead into a dark forest. The only path out of their town.

"Be safe father." He whispered before turning and checking on Gaston.


	6. Chapter 6

**Who's ready to meet the big bad wolf? Lol. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. Trust me its really motivating. Also thank you for letting me know about the typos and misspelled words. Im grateful that you cared enough to let me know. Unfortunately I don't really have a proof reader for my writings but I will be more careful in the future. If I make any more mistakes please feel free to let me know and I will try my best to fix them.**

 **( Just a small reminder that Belle is cursed for a reason, try not to hate her. Like all people, she will learn to grow.)**

 **Chapter 6 Beastie.**

* * *

"I don't want this!"

"Come now princess, you must or your fur is going to mat again!"

"I don't care! I'm not taking a bath!

"Princess you are 20 years old, act like a respectable young lady!"

Belle threw her self down on the floor and screamed, ungracefully banging her fists against the floor.

" _Nooooooo!_ I'm not a lady! I'm a beast, do you hear me!? A beastie, _beast!"_

The shower nozzle wrapped its self around her ankles and pulled.

Belle fought back grunting and dug her claws into the titles on the floor making fresh white marks to match the old ones.

She hated the feel of hardened clay scrape beneath her tiny black claws, but she hated taking a bath even more.

Losing the battle and could feel her arms giving way.

 _No,no,no!_

To soon did the shower head win and yank her resisting body into the tub, spilling water everywhere as she struggled.

"AH! It's freezing!" Belle complained.

"Well it would have been warmer if you would have gotten in earlier. " Chidded Mrs. Potts.

Belle crossed her arms like a toddler and frowned unhappy with the way her morning was going.

"Lift up your arms dearie, so the shower head can scrub you properly."

Belle now in the water, did as she was told and kept quiet as the shower head scrubbed under her arms and down her back from head to tail. She watched as her fur, heavy with water began laying flat and sticking to her skin. She began to growl. "You know why I hate baths." She seethed angrily.

"I know dearest, I know." Mrs. Potts said quietly.

Belle growled deeper as she watched the soap bar get clogged with her shedding hair.

 _Ugh! Gross!_ She hated her fur.

Closing her eyes, Belle tried to block out what was happening around her.

It wasn't that she loved being dirty. No, she hadn't lost all of her humanity. _Yet._

But Belle hated bathes for a different reason. It also happened to be the same reason she ran around in a dark green cloak rather than her "proper dressing gowns"as Mrs. Potts so eloquently put it.

It was because all of it was a reminder that deep down inside, she was still Human.

Belle dipped her hands into the water and scrubbed her face. After a miserable night full of storms she had not really wanted to get up and do anything, but rather lie in her bed all day, until dinner. But her chaperone Mrs. Potts had strictly forbid it. Today was to be bath day and had bullied the wardrobe into snatching her up and dragging her to the awaiting torture chamber that was the tub. The shower nozzle did the rest.

Huffing full of contempt she opened her eyes begrudgingly and looked opon her water soaked frame. Her body was a horrible mess of miss matched animal parts, covered in chestnut brown fur, paws and a tail. She hated it. Hated herself. She was the ugliest thing on this planet.

But underneath the tuffs of fur she still had the body of a young woman, with two rounded breasts, a flat stomach and a small perky butt.

A butt that was covered by a tail, but it was still a butt.

It was a strange concept, and one she often had thought about many times since the day of her curse. Why, if all of her other parts were those of a beast, had she retained her female shape? What was the point?

Of course her legs were another story. Matching her brown bushy tail came a set of wolf legs with large paws at the ends.

Yes she certainly a beast. Not really human, not really a animal. She didn't belong anywhere. Maybe the witch had done this on purpose. Changed and twisted her shape, only to tease her with the truth underneath.

When she was dry, her fur made her torso looked as if it belonged to a wolf of some kind, But when it was wet, with her fur laying flat against her skin... that's when the truth was revealed.

When she was in the bath, she was still a woman...

 **NO!** She couldn't think that way! She was a beast! A monstrous creature with a blacked heart and a hatred for others, nothing more! She would never be human again. None would ever love her and break the curse. It was hopeless to believe she was, _would ever be_ , anything other than a rotten beastie, beast.

She wanted to be nothing more than to be just that. A wild animal living in the forest with no pretense about what she was, but her servants loyal to the royal family refused to let her forget that she was anything but.

They all still seemed to hold on to that ridiculous notion that she was just a princess under a curse. And that true love was going to come bursting in riding on a snow white horse and fix all of her problems, and Blah, blah, blah, blah...

But they were wrong. She hated them. How could they be so deluded? Trying to dress her up in ribbons and bows, forcing her to still pretend that there might be hope out there for her? Please!

"Are you ready to get out now?" asked.

Belle huffed and turned away from stubbornly.

"Child don't ignore me! Its incredibly rude!"

"I don't want to get out." Belle sniffed pretentiously, all in the sake of being angry, she was not in the mood just then to cooperate with the tea kettle. "Now that you've got me in, I don't want to come out."

Mrs. Potts sighed. "Belle, the waters just going to get colder."

"No." She turned her nose up in the air and sniffed again.

"Belle!" Mrs. Potts snapped. "You can not-"

"Your highness! Your highness!" A three pronged candle stick came bouncing into the bathroom. "Someone is down in the entry way. He seems lost!"

A chubby, brown clock with hands for mustache, came up short behind the candle stick out of breath and looking very angry. "Lumière! You can not just interrupt the Princess's bath!"

"There's someone _here!?_ In the castle!? Get rid of him! I don't want him here!" Bell cried jumping out of the tub splashing water everywhere.

"But mademoiselle he is lost! The poor monsieur, he looks tired and cold from that storm last night, we should invite him in and-"

Belle's eyes went cold at the mention of the storm."I don't care if he's lost and cold he needs to be gone!" She demanded fiercely.

"But Princess Belle!" Pleaded the candle stick Lumière.

"No! I don't care! I don't want him here!" She screeched. "Cogsworth get rid of him!"

"Yes mademoiselle!" The clock jumped to go do her biding but was yanked back by the candle.

"Oh, Princess Belle, have a heart!" Lumière begged.

Belle snarled at him. "He is not welcome here!" She barked darkly.

"Well I can't very well get rid of him now, the poor soul's asleep!"

"What do you mean he's asleep, you just said he was in the entry way!" She hissed through her teeth.

"Well, he was soaked to the bone Mistress! So I invited him to sit by the fire."

"YOU STUPID-" Belle couldn't think straight as anger clouded her eyes. "THE ONLY CHAIR BY THE FIRE IS MINE!"

With out a second glance Belle raced off down the hall, heading for the main stairwell that lead to the sitting room. Her servants trailing after her in a panic.

Dripping wet and with no clothes on Belle shook her coat out as she ran up on the man.

Grabbing the chair from behind she threw it to the ground with brute force spilling the sleeping stranger from his resting place.

With a surprise scream the stranger leapt up looking around dazed and confused.

"WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE IN MY CASTLE?!" She roared.

The strangers face blanched white as his eyes fell upon her. "I-I-I...I'm s-s-sorry... I-"

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT!" She roared again spittle flying from her jaws.

"P-p-p-lease I meant no harm! I was lo-looking for the owner of this c-c-castle!" He quivered.

Belle's thoughts raced as she tried to piece together what he was saying.

"WHY?!" She snapped.

"I was told that the owner could help me!" The little man cried curling up into a shaking ball on the floor.

Belle ground her teeth. She was getting nowhere with this!

Trying to rein in her anger and gain a bit of her control back she relaxed her stance and rolled her shoulders back.

"Help you how?" She demanded harshly.

But the cowering man had reached his limit and was not saying another word.

She growled.

"Cogsworth!"

"Yes Madame!" Yelped the clock from the shadows.

"Come with me!" She commanded. "It seems our guest needs some help remembering his manners. Lets help him relax in the dungeon." She grabbed the back of the mans collar and began dragging him from the room.

"Your highness, please allow me to explain!" Chirped Lumière, franticly bouncing after her. "This is all of my fault and-"

"Yes." Belle said sharply spinning around to tower above the candle stick. "It is all your fault. Remember that." She sneered staring daggers.

Lumière gulped. "Yes, madame."

The severent's watched as the stranger was dragged out of sight, shuddering at his pleas for mercy and help that went un-answered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Deal**

* * *

Maurice sat huddled on a filthy straw covered floor. Where had he gone wrong? He shivered and pulled himself closer to the cold cement walls trying desperately to keep warm. Darkness incased him with the only light source being a small stream of light coming from a window high above him.

After finding the town Doctor, Maurice had tried to negotiate a price to get the town doctor to come back to his home and have a look at his son, But the sickness in the other village had grown much more prevalent than his own and the doctor refused to go. Not with out a hefty price anyway, one that Maurice had no chance of paying.

He remembered his heavy feet pushing him forward as he walked out of the village; quickly losing hope as he heard peoples deep chested coughs carry through open windows, and the sounds of sobbing coming from one or two homes.

How had he let this happen? Losing his fortune on a stupid whim leaving his family almost penniless. If his son died...

He couldn't even fathom that.

After losing his wife when his boys were young, he had sworn to himself that they would never be without. Never know hunger, or illness. He had promised her grave stone in a fit of deep despair that he would always protect them from the harms of the world.

But he had failed hadn't he.

Leaving the village with a heavy heart, Maurice mounted his horse and trekked onward praying for a miracle. He wished he could have sold the horse, he had no qualms about walking home, but the beast was so old and slow that no one in their right mind would ever buy such a sad creature.

As he entered back onto the dark forest he had come through to get there, he noticed someone standing on the side of the trail.

"Hello?" He called out. "Are you alright, do you need any help?" As he approached the figure he now noticed it was a very old woman, hunched over clinging to a empty basket.

"Ma'am. Are you alright?" He asked again once he was closer. "It is awfully chilly to be walking about this hour, the sun is nearly down."

The old woman kept her head down and nodded not saying a word.

Maurice felt sympathy for her while he searched her features. The woman was thinly wrapped and her frame suggested she had not seen a good meal in months. How long before Maurice himself would end up look like this, looking half starved and walking about with out even the company of a friend.

Maurice twisted his mustache in thought. As much as he wanted to get home to his sons he couldn't in good conscience just leave her here. After all there were wolves in the forest.

"Can I give you a ride somewhere?" Maurice offered.

It was then that the old woman looked up at him and Maurice had to bite the inside of his cheek to stifle a gasp.

Her long, white matted hair swept back to reveal a horribly sunken face with a yellow tint to it. One of her eyes was bloodshot, and the other was almost sealed shut. She smiled delighted showing many gaps of her missing teeth.

"That would be lovely." She said quietly.

Her pale arms reached up and Maurice gently pulled her up onto the horse with him, which hadn't been hard since she seemed to weigh almost nothing. After she settled in, her empty basket on her lap, she looked at Maurice expectantly.

"This is a very nice thing of you to do." She whispered in his ear. "Most people can't stand to be near me because of my appearance."

Maurice smiled looking her over once again now that she was closer to him he could see her better. Her chest was sunken in, ribs showing through her paper thin and wrinkled skin, with faint blue veins and some purple scabs. The poor dear.

"Think nothing of it. If I was in your position I would hope someone would do the same." Maurice said shrugging off his coat. "Here, take this ma'am, you are not properly covered for this type of weather."

"How very kind." She said wrapping his coat around her thin shoulders.

"Now, where can I take you?"

"You see that path?" She pointed with a boney finger. "Please follow it."

Maurice scrunched his eyes looking for the branching trail that she had spoken about.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, My eyes must be too weary from today. Where is the path?"

She pointed again and this time when Maurice looked, a small trail clear of debris was suddenly there.

"Oh yes," Maurice said uncertainly. "I must have missed it, Do forgive me."

They traveled a for a bit in complete silence as they went deeper into the woods. Maurice's thoughts had turned back to his sons and finical worries, when a wolfs cry pierced the air. Alarmed he stopped his horse. He was about to suggest turning back before the old woman spoke.

"They will not come near us. Keep going."

Misgivings slithered through him as he nodded and continued forward. This woman obviously knew where she was going and didn't seem concerned in the slightest. So he said nothing more and continued on.

After a bit the woman had asked him to stop.

"But ma'am this is in the middle of nowhere." He said.

"I know." She answered. "But this destination is not for me. Its for you."

Maurice started in surprise. "But Ma'am-"

"Look for the castle you will find help for your son there. Find its master and strike a deal."

Confused he turned on his horse to look at her but she was gone. Only the basket was left and inside it, was a single rose.

So lost in thought Maurice hadn't noticed his cell door crack open.

"No! No! No! I forbid this! You have already caused enough trouble! If the Mistress finds us here-"

"Come now my friend, you expect him to starve?"

Two male voices cut through the darkness.

Maurice thought he might have maybe recognized them from before, but when he had entered the castle he hadn't seen anyone. The only thing Maurice remembered was falling asleep in chair he had found by a lit fire place. The next thing he knew he had woken up on the floor, disoriented, with a revolting creature hovering above him. Had there been other people?

"Yes! If the Mistress said leave him alone, then we leave him alone!"

"Oh you worry to much you silly over grown pocket watch."

"Hello?" Maurice trembled as he looked into the darkness. "Who's there? Who are you?"

Misuor do not be afraid, we have brought you a little something to eat." Came a heavy accented voice.

" _WE!_ You mean _you_ brought the intruder something to eat!" This voice seemed harsher, if not a bit pompous, completely contrasting the happier one of the two.

"Pish-posh, Cogsworth, you came with me. Perhaps you too, did not wish to see this poor man starve."

"No! No! No! I came here to stop you!"

"Have a heart, you used to have one once."

The harsher voice stayed silent, and Maurice heard a triumphant chuckle.

"Um..." Maurice muttered unsure how to continue forward. "If you have food for me I wouldn't reject it."

"But of course Monsieur! You are a guest!"

"Prisoner." The other voice corrected flatly.

The light hearted voice ignored him and continued. "I have brought you a bowl of soup. Its not much, but its the only thing I could grab."

"Oh thank you. Thank you," Maurice reached out his hands gratefully, grasping blindly into the dark and reaching towards that small bit of light that spilled on the floor. "It is a very chilly down here and I haven't really eaten since yesterday when my son took ill."

The bowl of soup was pushed in the center of the light source. "Your son has taken ill? I'm so very sorry to hear that. Will he be all right?"

"I don't know. I left him at home with my other son. The only physician for miles around will not come look at my boy unless I have money to pay him. My family has fallen on hard times so I didn't have the money. I was heading home when I met someone who said that the master of this castle would be able to help me. I guess not..."

There was silence as Maurice ate his soup. Slowly he sipped at the spoon as the hot liquid ran down his throat. He let the warm steam rise to nose and mustache trying to harbor any warmth that he could obtain.

"Monsieur I can't help but wonder, well, you obviously are on in your years, but how old are your sons?"

"My youngest is 24, the eldest is 31."

"My what a coincidence! My mistress is around that age. She looking for...well another servant." The cheerful voice announced with confidence.

"What are blathering about? The princess isn't-" But the pompous voice was silenced with a rush of air that made him go oomph, almost as if he had been hit in the gut.

"What I was saying was-"

 _"WHAT. ARE. YOU. TWO. DOING HERE!?"_

Murices heart froze in his chest. Fear spread down his arms like spiked icicles and he dropped the bowl of half eaten soup.

The Beast.

Out of the corner of his eye, Maurice saw the bowl teeter to one side and roll away as if it too was running from the voice. But he didn't have time to question it. The door to his cell violently swung open casting a sharp light from a lit torch upon the room.

"Princess!" Both voices screamed in surprise.

Maurice blinked rapidly, trying to force his eyes to adjust to the sudden onslaught of things happening around him. A hooded figure stood in the doorway looming over two objects, it took a few seconds but Maurice reconized what looked to be a candelabra and a mantel clock. As the strange scene pieced together before his eyes he watched as the two house hold objects bumble over themselves trying to explain what they were doing there.

"Silence! I can't think with you two buffoons simpering about." The beast growled.

"Princess Belle!" The candelabra jumped forward. "I was just telling our guest about how you are looking for a new _Male_ servant. A servant about your _age."_

The Beasts growl deepened and the candelabra hopped forward pulling her cape and dragging her out of the room.

Maurice watched as the snarling beast whispered fervently with the candlestick in hushed tones outside of his cell.

"FINE!" The beast threw up its claws in the air exasperated. "Do what you want Lumière! It won't work. It will never work. Im cursed! Don't you get it! Or has your brain melted like the rest of your wax? Who could ever love me?!"

Lumiere mumbled something to the beast that Maurice didn't quite catch.

The Beast jerked back, looking almost wounded.

The Beast was quiet for a moment before it re-entered his cell. Maurice cowed closer to the wall hoping that the creature came no closer.

"You, there. Man." The beast said quietly, almost _to_ quietly for the way it had been behaving.

"Do you wish to make a deal?"


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you guys are** **enjoying.**

 **Chapter 8: Don't care anymore.**

* * *

Adam sat seething in the carriage that jostled him about. _How dare his father! How dare he!_

Adam gulped cooling air down desperately trying to control his anger.

When his Father had returned with the doctor Adam had been more than relived. He had been so worried when his father had been gone for two days. Within that time his bother had gone from bad to worse, and eventually he become unresponsive altogether.

Adam had felt so helpless, as he sat and watched the life slowly drain out of his older brothers body. It had become ravaged with sickness and Adam feared for his brothers life. Sure he was narcissistic, egotistic, and a blathering skirt chasing idiot, but he was still his brother, and he loved him.

Adam let out a harsh breath and ran his shaking fingers through his hair. It was true that Adam would have done anything to help his brother get better. But the fact that his choice had been made for him and his freedom had been sold was still a fresh wound.

The carriage lurched over other bump and Adam cursed as he hit his head on the ceiling of the cab. Rubbing his head furiously, he looked out the window and watched as the trees flew by, the greenery turning darker almost black as they continued.

Wherever this cursed carriage was taking him he didn't not like how fast it went, especially because it wasn't attached to a horse. He tugged the curtains closed in frustration, blocking him from the rest of the world and leaned back to gather his scattered thoughts.

He remembered while the doctor attended Gaston, his father pulling him aside and telling him everything. The doctors price, the old woman, and eventually the deal he had made with this so called beast.

He had made a bargain that for the sac of gold to save Gaston, he would be sending Adam back to be a servant to the master of a cursed castle.

At first Adam hadn't believed him, thinking that the travel or maybe even the sickness had reached his father and ailed his brain. But that was when he had showed Adam the bag of heavy gold the size of a potato sac and a carriage that had no horses attached to it and moving on its own. It rolled around the front of the house in circles as if it was idling for the next rider.

Adam had felt his heart sink down to the bottom of his shoes, and when the carriage had rolled to stop in front of him. The carriage door had popped open waiting for Adam.

Adam had looked back to his father devoid of all feeling. Was this true? Had his father really sold him?

Maurice cried silently, big fat tears rolling down his face and soaking into his grayed mustache. Adam had once remembered when that mustache had been black, Pulling on it when he was younger and asking when he to would have one of his own. He had so much wanted to be just like his hero. The man that knew everything, taught him everything and had always been there for him...

He had sold his own son...

How could he have done this?

Shaking as he wept, he clung to Adams shoulder "For give me Adam." he croaked on a sob. "I don't know what I have done. I couldn't lose one of you, like I lost your mother. I just couldn't. My heart wouldn't have been able to take it."

"Then why lose me? Sending me off to my own death?" Adam asked his voice flat. "You sold me to someone forever. A new "Master?"

Maurice fell to his knees distraught sobbing violently into his hands.

"I-I-I w-was promised you would be t-taken care of. That you would be fed, housed, clothed I was even told you might be given a wife in due time. You will never know the strife of a beggar! You would always be taken care of."

"But I wouldn't have my freedom..." Adam said coldly, his emotions slowly starting to return to him.

"Im _sorry_...I did it for your brother...I did it for _you_..."

Adam watched as the carriage started to roll back and forward moving with animated impatience.

Adams mix of emotions had to sorted themselves out enough to tell him that he was angry.

With out thinking Adam climbed into the waiting carriage and slammed to door. he did not look back at his father, as he heard his cry of alarm, nor did he look back to the house as the carriage sped away. _How could he?_

He heard his father cry after him as the carriage raced off. "I did what I thought was best!"

What was _best?_ What was best about this situation?

Adam rubbed his eyes roughly hoping this was all a dream, but as time passed and the carriage kept trudging along Adam was unable to argue with the truth. He had been sold. Finally when he was calm enough to start thinking correctly, he started thinking through his fathers decision.

 **1.** Gaston. He was the most import part of this decision, and if he lived through his sickness, then Adam guessed his father's decision was worth it. If it had been Adam, he _would_ have sold himself too, if he was being completely honest with himself. He would have never stood by and watched his brother's slip away, if he could somehow help it.

Maybe it was just the fact that his father had been the one to make the decision, and not him.

 **2.** That bag of gold. If his father was smart and his brother lived, and they don't _blow_ through it, then they could both move back to the city. They could obtain an even bigger house and live comfortably for the rest of their lives. Gaston would be able to buy as many eggs as he wanted. Adam hurt a bit at the thought of his family moving on with out him, but what was done was done.

 **3.**... Adam didn't know what to think about for number three... he would be a servant. Not even that. A servant was a hired job. Adam had been sold. He would be a slave. What would his new job entail? His father had told him he would be promised a good life...but would that hold true? He would be serving a Beast?

A Beast? Thats what his father had called his soon to be master

What had his father meant? What type of man would live in a cursed castle? Based on his fathers incoherent blubbering Adam hadn't really understood what his new master would be like. If he willing to give up so much gold, than maybe he was a wizard like the one in his story books. That would explain the self driven carriage, it was under some sort of spell.

Adam perked up at this thought. He had never really believed in magic, even though his favorite books where those of that sort. Fairytales, those made for children, not for a grown man like him.

But here was this self drawn carriage, whisking him away to a far off place.

Maybe this would be the start of a new adventure for him...

Maybe if he worked hard enough his new master would show him things. Magic, spells.

Adam felt his new found enthusiasm dampen. His father had said the Beast of a man had behaved violently, throwing him in a dudgeon.

He should have questioned his father throughly, before abruptly leaving like he did.  
Adam now felt the full weight of his actions come crashing down upon him.

He would never see his family again.

The way he acted would be his fathers last memory of him. Slamming a carriage door in his face and not even saying good bye. Adam, after thinking it through, understood his fathers decision.

His father would never know that he forgave him.

Gaston would wake up, and his baby brother would be gone. Although Adam hardly thought that he would even care.

He shouldn't care. Adam was out of his life, and he wouldn't have to deal with his little brothers nagging on how he spent his allowance anymore.

Sadness settled over him, and Adam realized that _he_ shouldn't care anymore.

This would be a new chapter in his life, and he would have have to make the best of it.

With that thought, the carriage started to slow down and then eventually stopped.

Adam took a deep breath and braced himself for what lay out side of the carriage. He opened to door and was dumbfounded at the building that towered above him. A large dark castle loomed in front of him, the towers of which shot up into a fog laden sky. Heavy fog also wrapped itself around the massive court yard, encompassing the surrounding area. Adam climbed hesitantly out of the cab and shivered as a chill ran through his body. What was this place?

He looked around to see if he could spot other servants or house keepers, but nothing moved. Where was everybody? Surely with a castle this large it must take a small army to keep it running. But he saw nobody.

He looked at the building again and frowned.

"Hello?" He called out.

Nothing.

He walked up the large path way to the door, the decorative coral rocks crunching under his feet echoing his approach.

He leaned to nock on the door, but it swung open at his approach.

"Hello?" He called out again. He walked in, his eyes adjusting to the darkness that greeted him.

"Im here to serve the Master of this castle, due to a bargain made by my father." He called out hoping someone would come and hear him. Maybe he had used the wrong entrance. Maybe there was a servants entrance he was suppose to report to. However the carriage had dropped him of here. So this had to be the right place right?

He walked forward and jumped suddenly as the torches on the walls ignited as he approached. " _Hell~o!_ Is anyone here?" He asked getting irritated as he turned around with his hands on his hips.

"I am here." A low but feminine voice answered.

Adam whipped around and saw that the torches on the wall had lit up all the way to a grand staircase. At the top stood a small figure draped in a hooded cloak.

"Hello...um Im supost to be here-"

"I know why you are here." She said flatly.

"Oh." Adam fell silent as the figure seemed to be studying him from beneath the cloak.

After a stretch of time Adam coughed uncomfortable under the girls scrutiny, which seemed to jerk her out of some sort of trance.

She sighed heavily annoyed as she turned to leave. "Follow me."

He raced up the stairs to catch up to the figure that had started down a hall.

"Where are we going?" He asked as he watched in wonder as the torches on the wall blazed to life as they passed.

"Your room." She stated.

"My room?" Adam asked surprised. "But I thought-"

"Thought _what."_ The figure asked clearly getting agitated with him.

Adam was taken aback at the venom in her voice and studied the small figure walking in front of him. Not a whisper of skin showed as the green cloak she wore covered her completely, hiding her face in the dark and covering her legs dragging out on the floor behind her.

"Do I get my own room? I thought I would be- I mean to say is- shouldn't I be housed with the other servants in their quarters?"

"Do you _really_ want to be housed with the servants?"

"No."

"Then be quiet."

Adam felt himself grow frustrated. Who was this little girl bossing him about? Maybe a head servant. But she sounded to young. Well sort of. Her voice had this gruffness to if as if maybe she might be recovering from a cold.

He studied the figure walking forward a decided that she held herself like a lady rather than that of a servant. His new master's daughter then?

"Um, Miss if you don't mind me asking. Who are you?"

They had traveled to the end of a corridor and had stopped before a large blue door.

"This will be your room." She said flatly, ignoring his question.

"You will join me for dinner at 6, in the dinning hall. I will explain your duties to you there. You are not to go anywhere else. If you have need of anything until then just ring the cord in your room and my servants will come to assist you."

 _Her servants?_ That threw him a bit. "Wait, am I not a servant?"

"Yes. And no. You are different. You are my slave. I bought you fair and square. Against my better judgment, I will admit. I did **not** want you here." She said harshly.

"So _you_ are my new Master?" Adam asked incredulous.

"That's Mistress to you." She snarled. "You have a problem with that?"

Adams thought's raced as he tried to piece together what was happening. This little girl was his new master? What about the man that had thrown his father in the dungeon?What about the magic?

The hooded girl whipped around indignant at his reaction and started to leave.

"Wait!" Adam called out in confusion. "I don't understand!" he said grabbing her cloak.

She snarled in surprise as she went flying backward unexpectedly falling back into Adam, both of them hitting the marble floor hard.

She hissed at him as she scrambled off of his chest her hood falling down as she went.

Adam yelped scrambling backward, as big brown eyes peeked out of a furry beastly face at him.

"Hell fire!" He screamed scooting back to a nearby wall, putting as much distance between him and the creature. ** _"What are you!"_**

The creature got up as dignified as she possibly could. _Where those **tears** in its eyes?_

"You will be at dinner at 6." She said harshly.

"No!" Adam screamed alarmed.

"Yes you will!" She hissed between her sharp pointy teeth, that pulled back over a shiny black nose at the end of a snout.

This creature was gonna eat him!

"No!"

"Then starve!" She screeched, and whipped around, landing on all fours, dashing away down the corridor, paws and tail being exposed as she went.

Adam unsteadly got up and scrambled to get into the room he had been led to.

What kind of Hell was this?


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Guess who not dead. I am actually working at a theater company right now for one of my 2 jobs and they are doing guess what? Beauty and the Beast, and the new trailer for Beauty and the Beast just came out, and I'm working on a fanfic for Beauty and the Beast. Just so much Beauty and the Beast hopefully that means I can make this a better story. Love you readers. Please let me know what you think with feed back. Are you enjoying the story so far? If not. Don't worry its gonna get intense soon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Your new duties.**

Belle slammed open the doors to her room in the west wing in a manner decidedly against proper decorum. Hot, angry tears ran down her fur as she threw herself on her bed. She knew this had been a bad idea! Curse that idiot candlestick for convincing her to bring him here. This was all his fault.

She grabbed the small handheld mirror from her desk beside her bed, wiping away the tears brimming at her eyes so that she could see more clearly.

"Show me they boy." She demanded.

The mirror glowed as it's reflection changed to that of a scene where her new slave was curled sitting up a bed with his knees tucked into his chest.

She watched as he dragged his hands up and down his face scrubbing his eyes, probably trying to erase the image of her in his mind.

When Belle had first saw him she had been thrown off by his appearance. It was strange, almost... surreal to see another human after so long. Obviously it seemed that the old man didn't count in her mind. Maybe it was because of his white tangled hair and disheveled appearance had made him seem almost animalistic in a way, therefore not really human in her brain. But the moment that this boy walked in the front entrance she was slapped with the reality that there were still other people on the outside of her cursed castle and they went on living normal lives, while she had been living here shut away and honestly hoping for death.

And the boy. Well she had been expecting...well she didnt known what she had been expecting. Maybe a poor farmer boy with a thin starved frame. Obviously if his father was so desperate enough to sell him as a slave, than his family was very poor indeed.

But oh how he was the exact opposite.

He had a tall but lean muscular build, and a kind face, with brilliantly blue eyes that darted curiously about. Their depths had startled her, as his gaze had landed on her in the dark. He had studied her cloaked form from the bottom of the staircase and she was all to glad that he couldn't see her face. Otherwise he would have seen how disturbed those shimmering eyes made her feel. He was very clean and she had smelled hints of pine trees as he had walked behind her.

Yes he was extremely handsome, beautiful even.

And she was not.

With her mind on this path while escorting him to his quarters she had quickly become frustrated with his curiosity and constant questions, making her temper become short.

She had serious social regressions.

She thought maybe she could have hidden her true nature from him for just a bit longer, he could have actually come to know her and not her appearance, but she hadn't expected him to grab her cloak pulling her backwards onto him.

Oh God, that moment was both heaven and hell. She had never experienced the touch of a man, let alone ever to expect finding herself sprawled on top of one. For the briefest of moments she had felt a flicker of warmth course through her body like a spark, and then just as quickly, felt it die as she was thrust back to reality. Reacting as if she had fallen into a pit of fire, she scrambled off of him, feeling the treacherous slide of her hood and open air on her face.

The look of utter terror that crossed his handsome features crushed her heart and any shred of hope she had had for this plan of making him fall in love with her.

Her vision going blurry again, Belle felt fresh tears building up behind her eyes. How could anyone as handsome as him even consider loving someone as hideous as her. She thrust the magic mirror from her hands and heard it shatter against the stone walls.

Curling up into a furry ball, Belle tucked her tail around her legs and closed her eyes.

The room was quiet before she heard the tinkling of glass and the scrapping of pieces reassemble themselves back into the handheld mirror. She didn't have to look to know that it was now once again whole and would end up back on her desk. Just like it always did when she had broken it out of fits of anger in the past.

She lay in bed blocking the world out before she succumbed to the exhaustion the emotional stress had caused her, and she fell asleep.

Bell dreamed and for the first time since the curse it wasn't nightmares of being trapped.

She wasn't lost in her garden maze or where she ran throughout an empty castle, abandoned by her servants.

No, this was a honest to goodness dream. And someone was with her.

He had made her laugh. Belle hadn't laughed since...well she couldn't remember. But it had felt nice. She felt herself flush pink, biting down on a silly grin of pleasure. This person playfully chased her around her garden, that had somehow been restored to its former glory. Blooming to the brim with thousands of different colored roses.

He had caught her. Teased her. His hands leaving her waist to brush up her arms, gently curling around her face and cupped the back of her neck. She felt her eyes slide closed, wanting the sight of him leaning gently in to be the last thing she saw before she discovered if those lips of his were as intoxicatingly wonderful as the rest of him.

Kissed her.

His kiss sent waves reverberating through her dream, shaking the very foundation of everything she knew. Her whole body was aflame, dangerous with undeniable want coursing though her, heating her blood to a feverish pitch. She opened her eyes, betraying her senses and saw that his eyes hooded full of heat watching her, the blue of them so vivid as they burned, taking her in. That was the last thing she remembered before dream the turned very quiet and eventually faded into nothing and she sleep on with out an disturbances.

Until she heard a very familiar voice.

"Princess Belle its time to time to wake up."

Belle groaned and furrowed deeper into the warm covers that had found themselves on top off her.

"Belle. Your guest is _waiting_ for you down in the dinning hall."

"Wha?" She moaned rubbing her eyes. "What are you talking about Mrs. Potts..." She mumbled into the covers, her eyes still not ready to open.

"No one is-" Belles eyes flew open and she bolted strait up. "What do you mean _waiting_ for me?! You mean he actually came to _dinner!_?"

The Tea Pot nodded happily as she sat atop her trolly cart. "Hurry my dear we must make you presentable! The wardrobe has just the dress."

Belle wanted to jump for joy, but refrained herself. He's not coming to see me... she thought bitterly. He's coming because you told him he would starve if he didn't eat with you. Clearing her throat she didn't look at Mrs. Potts.

"I don't need to look presentable. He has already seen me, what good would it do to dress me up? It would be like putting a wig on a pig. Utter nonsense. No, I will join him in just my cloak." She said with a air of finality.

"But princess-"

Belle rolled out of bed and stretched. Not really interested in what the Tea Pot had to say.

Cogsworth her ever faithful Attendant was waiting for her in the hall.

"Your Majesty, the young man is waiting for you down in the dinning room."

"I heard. Mrs Potts beat you too it. I'm on my way to meet him now." She said dryly.

"Very good Madame." He said with a bow. She thought of ignoring him like she always did but thought better of it.

"Follow me Cogsworth, I do not wish be alone with him."

Cogsworth extremely pleased at the princesses acknowledgment of her needing his presence, proudly gathered himself up and trailed after her, awkwardly skip-hopping on his peg legs to keep up with her wide strides.

Belle hardly gave him a second glance as she determinedly walked down the corridors, thinking of what she would say to the boy. Young man?

She hadn't really interacted with, well, anyone other than her servants for the past 8 years or so. She pursed her lips, pressing them against her long fang like incisors.

This morning had been a absolute disaster, and she didn't need a repeat.

She came to the wide set red doors that lead into the dining hall and paused to peak through the crack of the door. Cogsworth, now winded came running from behind.

Although how a clock became winded Belle didn't know.

"Are you sure he is in there?"

"Yes, your Majesty." The clock said puffing, pulling out a handkerchief from his glass panel and swabbing his forehead. Belle watched a bit irritated with her servant. Clocks didn't sweat.

Must have been a habit he had kept from him when he had been human.

She shook her head, clearing the stupid thought, and refocused her attention to the problem at hand. "Has he seen any of you? Did he call for any service while in his room?"

"No princess, He slept for a bit, but after he awoke he came strait here. I believe the only thing he's seen are the torches."

Good, she nodded to herself.

"Stay here until I call for you. But I'm hoping that won't be necessary." She said grimly.

"If he hasn't seen any of you I would like to be the one to tell him. Eventually. I am willing to go through this plan of trying to get him to fall in love with me, but I don't want him suspicious of his reasons here. He doesn't need to know about the curse. Got it? All he needs to think, is that this-" She made a wide gesture to the walls around her. " Is all just magic and not a curse."

"Oh yes, yes, yes. Very cleaver your Majesty." He nodded happily.

She nodded and pulled up her hood, hiding her face with in its depths. She didn't need an encore of his reaction to her beastly form. Yes she knew she was hideous, but she didn't need his reactions as continual proof.

She opened the door and walked in. Calm, composed, she tried her best to seem aloof and mysterious as she glided towards the long dining table.

"So, You decided to join me and- **WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL OF YOU DOING HERE!** "

Belle had rounded the table to find one Candelabra and three french feather dusters all gathered around her new, and very surprised "slave".

None of them noticed her as her Maitre d' Lumière argued with one of the feather dusters sitting on the young mans lap.

"Ah Babette always trying to make me jealous." Lumière said tsking.

The feather duster gasped, jumping up from her lounging position in the mans lap.

"Me! What about you! With Simone!"

"Jacques?" He shot back accusingly.

"Michelle!" She snapped.

"Pierre!" He spat.

"Veronique!" She hissed with venom.

"Veronique, Let herself into my cupboard and you know it!" Lumière sniffed as he folded his arms, indignant.

"Well I didn't exactly hear you pushed her out!" The feather duster Babette sneered aggravated.

The two other feather dusters standing there watching the whole debacle, giggled.

 **"What is going on here!"** Belle roared angrily.

Everyones attention snapped to her and the servants shrunk back in fear. Out of the corner of her eye, Belle caught a smile leaving the young mans face. He now stared at her clearly pale and startled by her sudden appearance.

"You four." She pointed at her servants. _"Get out."_

The three feather dusters squealed, leaving so quickly they left feathers in their wake, but Lumière stayed.

"That means you too Lumière."

"But Madame! Im your Maitre d'. I have a job here."

Belle frowned from under her hood. Her eyes flickered to the young man and she decided against arguing with a servant in front him.

She sat down in a chair at the edge of the table. "Fine." She growled.

She could feel the mans eyes on her cloak and flushed turning away from him, crossing her arms in front of her rather self-consciously.

Lumière hopped over to her and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Im not a fool your Majesty. I will give you the most romantic dinner ever!" he winked.

"You, fall in love with him, he falls in love with you. Poof! The spell is broken, and we are all human by midnight! Just in time for a little pre-wedding night fun, _eh?_ " He chuckled at his suggestion.

Belles eyes narrowed, her lips pinched tight.

"I don't _want_ a romantic dinner." She stated flatly in a harsh whisper. "In fact, don't make a show of it! Just serve him his food and leave."

"Will you be eating in here too?"

Belle growled at his suggestion. She had a hard time holding utensils with her claws and would utterly humiliate herself if she even tried to eat in front of him.

"Then again maybe not." He said a bit nervously backing away.

Lumière hopped over to the young man and bowed with a flourish wave "Anyway Monsieur Adam? You said it was Adam? Before my Ex girlfriend had so rudely interrupted, What were you saying you would you like to eat?"

The young man glanced at Belle, then back at the talking candle, uncertain how to proceed.

"Come now Monsieur Adam, Her Majesties bark is worse than her bite. She will not be eating, so you can what ever it is that you wish."

Adam shook his head. "Im not sure what to ask for." He admitted a bit sheepish. "You don't need to do very much for me."

"Nonsense! It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now, we invite to relax, let us pull up a chair, as the dining room proudly presents... your dinner."

Belles eyes snapped from studying her guest to her Maitre d'. Did he just say _"WE"_.

The kitchen doors flew open with loud bangs as trays and trays food flew out landing themselves on the table. Her band of instruments that had been settled in to corner struck up a lively tune and the lights dimmed until a single spot light rested on her Maitre d'. To Belles complete and utter horror her idiotic servant began singing.

 _"Be, our, guest."_

 _"Be our guest Put our service to the test!"_

 _"Tie your napkin 'round your neck, Monsieur_  
 _And we provide the rest_  
 _Soup du jour_  
 _Hot hors d'oeuvres_  
 _Why, we only live to serve_  
 _Try the grey stuff, it's delicious_  
 _Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!"_

Rows upon rows of colorful dishes sprang into action, twirling about and spinning with the sliver wear, keeping in time with Lumières tune.

 _"They can sing,_ _They can dance_  
 _After all, Sir, this is France_  
 _And a dinner here is never second best_  
 _Go on, unfold your menu_  
 _Take a glance and then you'll_  
 _Be our guest_  
 _Oui, our guest_ , _Be our guest!"_

Belle got up and slammed her hands down on the table making everything coming to a screeching halt. "Lumière! Stop!" She roared.

Belle was teaming with rage at her buffoon of a servant. "He is _**not a guest!**_ _"_ she hissed. "He is my slave! You understand? Mine!"

Belles eyes turned on the cowering young man in his chair and snarled. "You. Here are your new duties. You will join me for a walk each day around noon and dinner each night. What you do with the rest of your time I do not care! Understood!"

Adam quickly nodded.

"You, can go anywhere in this castle accept the West Wing, Those are my corridors and you will stay away! If you so much as breath in that direction then I will kill you."

She got up and stormed off into the hall.

"Cogsworth!" She screeched.

The dumpy clock came forward. "Here your Majesty!"

"Keep an eye on him." She commanded.

She stormed off. The full weight of what she had just done hitting her hard. She felt cold. God what was wrong with her? Maybe she just wasn't meant for love.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok AkaDeca I heard your plea.**

 **Chapter 10: thoughts.**

* * *

Adam sat in his room quietly, after the disaster at dinner he was slowly coming to grips with who his new master might be. He leaned back and spread his arms out on the blue silk sheets, so far he had a head ache. So things in this castle came to life? Was his bed alive?

"Well are you?" he said poking at the sheets.

"Am I what?"

Adam yelped as he scrambled off the bed "You are alive!"

"Not the bed you ninny!"

Adam looked around for the source of the voice and was startled when a large wardrobe in the corner of the room began to move forward.

"It is I! Madame de la Grande Bouche!" The Wardrobe proudly stated with a flourish of swinging dresser doors.

"Er...Who?" Adam asked confused, his heart pounding as he stepped back. He wasn't so comfortable with such a large furnishing thrusting about with...well life.

"Madame de la Grande Bouche!" She cried affronted. "The castle's authority over fashion!"

"Um..." Adam was thankfully rescued by a knock at his door.

"Who is it?" He called nervously, praying to God it wasn't his new Mistress.

"Mrs. Potts, dear." He heard from outside the door.

Mrs. Potts?

The door opened and a breakfast cart came rolling in.

"I thought you might like a spot of tea. Its good for after dinner digestion." The voice came from the most adorable little pot that Adam had ever seen. Made from porcine and painted with golden trim, Adam watched as she poured a cup of steaming tea for him.

Adam was amazed at the fact that he was listening to a talking tea set.

"But you...ah...but...I-"

He backed up and bumped into the wardrobe.

"Oof. Careful Handsome!"

Adam backed up again and sat on his bed. "Im sorry this is just impossible- I had a hard time believing that the candle sticks and the dusters were alive but...now...this is just impossible."

The wardrobe waddled over to his bed and leaned her 'shoulder' on bed, popping other end up and Adam into the air.

"I know it is, but here we are! The impossible."

Adam heard a third voice pipe up. "Told ya he was good looking, mama, didn't I?"

It was a child's voice no older than maybe 7. Adams attention was drawn back to the tea pot as she poured cream and sugar into a small tea cup.

"All right, now, Chip. That'll do. The young man needs his tea. "

The little tea cup turned on his cart and jumped down. Hopping over to the edge of his bed.

"Slowly, now. Don't spill!"

Adam who actually really could use a cup of tea to settle his stomach leaned down to pick up the tea.

"Thank you." Adam whispered. He looked at the little tea cup curiously, it had gold trim maching the pot and a little chip in the top rim that was cracked down to the bottom. Probably from him jumping around to much like his mother had warned him not to. He was about to take a sip of tea when the cup piped up again.

"Wanna see me do a trick?"

The little cup took a big breath, then puffed out his cheeks and blew bubbles out the top of the rim.

"Chip!" Mrs. Potts exclaimed admonishingly. "That's no way we treat our guests!"

"Its alright Mrs...Erm. Mrs. Potts. Im not really a guest." He turned back to the little tea cup, who was obviously a little child. "That was a really neat trick, Chip? Was it? I was impressed."

Chip smiled and jumped for joy at impressing his new found friend and spilled a bit of hot tea on Adams fingers. Adam cringed but he didn't say anything as he placed the little cup back down on the floor.

Mrs. potts cleared her throat a little.

"I know your situation might seem bleak now but you will learn to love it here."

Adam sighed. "But I've lost my father, my dreams, everything. All to be a slave for a little Beast."

"Cheer up, child. It'll turn out all right in the end. You'll see."

Adam was about to ask how when a authoritative voice came busting into the room.

"And what pray tell is going on here?"

Mrs. Potts looked up startled.

"Oops! Look at me, jabbering on, when there's a list of chores to get done. Chip!"

Chip followed his mother and hopped back onto the cart.

"Bye!" he called back to Adam as he rolled out of the room.

Adam stood and looked down to see a little clock who was now waddling in. He faintly remembered seeing the clock at dinner following his new mistress in and out.

"Monsieur I am Cogsworth. I am the Princess butler. I keep a watchful eye on the castle's servants, making sure that everything is running to The Mistresses liking. Im am here to give you further instructions concerning your new jobs."

"Alright."

"As the Princess said at dinner your new duties will be to join her for SUPERVISED walk each day around noon, preferably in the gardens, then you shall Accompany the Mistress to dinner each night. What you do with the rest of your time is neither here nor there. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes."

"Now if are to be living here you must understand that-"

"Cogsworth there you are I have been looking everywhere for you!"

The clock rolled its eyes before it turned to a candlestick rushing into his room. "Oh Lumiere what is it now?"

"Can I not just seek you out my old friend? We have not seen each other in ages!"

"I just saw you 5 minutes ago in the hallway!"

"Like I said, ages!"

The Clock frowned as he was pushed aside. "Now that we had gotten the reunion out of the way let me talk to the newest member of our household. Monsieur Adam how are you liking everything? Good yes? I was so busy at dinner that I didn't really get to know you! And I said to my self, Lumiere that is no way to treat a new friend!"

"Ah, ah, ahem. Lumiere I have everything under control. You need to leave." He said pushing the candle towards the door."

"Oh but Cogsworth have a heart, the poor your man must need a friend!" Lumiere said leaning his full weight on the clock.

"You are not going to be that friend." Cogsworth huffed as he tried to push the candle further out the door.

"Oh Cogsworth If you are jelious, don't be, Lumiere can be a friend to all!"

"No. No. No Im sure the young man is tired and wishes to go to bed."

The one sided fight between the two made Adam smile, lightening his mood.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly go to bed now. It's my first time in an enchanted castle." Adam said winking at the candle.

"Enchanted?!" The clock turned back to adam very quickly letting the candle stick fall to the floor. "Who said anything about the castle being enchanted?"  
He coughed nervously.

He turned to Lumiere who had just gotten up and was dusting himself off. "It was you, wasn't it!" He scolded under his breath.

"I, um, figured it out for myself."

Cogsworth threw nasty a look at Lumiere who in turn sniffed his nose in the air, a smile playing at his lips.

" Actually if you say I can do what ever I please when I'm not doing my duties, I'd like to look around, if that's all right." Adam asked hesitantly, unsure how much freedom he actually had.

Lumiere clapped his flames excitedly. "Oh! Would you like a tour?"

"Wait a second, wait a second. I'm not sure that's such a good idea." Cogsworth whispered confidentially, to Lumiere. "We can't let him go poking around in certain places, _if you know what I mean_."

"If its to much trouble you don't have to do it. I was just interested in learning about the building around me and well you seem like such a scholarly fellow, Perhaps you could take me? I'm sure you know everything there is to know about the castle." Adam smiled innocently, as he inflated the clocks ego. It wasn't to hard since he had to do it to with Gaston a time or two.

Cogsworth sputtered flattered. "Well, actually, ah yes, I do." He glanced toward a window and looked back to Adam. "Would you be interested in holding off tour of until the morning? It is quite late and you wouldn't be able to see the full grandeur of the palace."

"Well like I said I couldn't possibly go to bed now."

"He does seem wide awake." The wardrobe said returning to her corner of her room, "And like some people I need my beauty sleep! Just shut the door when you leave and be quiet when you return."

Adam looked to Cogsworth. "Well maybe just a tour of the inside then, and we can do out side tomorrow."

"Well then, That seems reasonable, I know just where to start!" He said turning on his little legs excitedly at the prospect of giving not one tour, but two.

Adam looked to Lumiere who smiled in return and followed the clock.

Turn after turn Adam was astounded at how large his new home was. Although aged, it seemed like a place you could house a army comfortably. So how had his new master come to live here? Was she a sorcerer that had found the place abandoned and made it her home? The star kept calling her a princess, but Adam could not recall a royal house hold living anywhere near here. Maybe she was princess to beasts. But then why wouldn't she have other creatures serving her instead of fine house hold items?

"As you can see, the pseudo facade was stripped away to reveal a minimalist rococo design. Note the unusual inverted vaulted ceilings. This is yet another example of the neo-classic baroque period, and as I always say, if it's not baroque, don't fix it! Ha ha ha. Now then, where was I? Ah yes, Now, if I may draw your attention to the flying buttresses above the- Monsieur?"

The clock turned back to the group and found that he was one boy short. Frantically his eyes scanned back down the hallway to see the boy standing in front of a grand stair case.

"Monsieur! He cried in panic as he and Lumiere ran up to him and jumped in front of his feet blocking any progress that he might have been made up the stairs.

"What's up there?"

"Where? Up there? Nothing. Absolutely nothing of interest at all in the West Wing. Dusty, dull, very boring."

"So that's the West Wing. Where my new master lives. Tell me is she always in such a ... Mood?" He asked remembering her snarling teeth at dinner.

The clock and the candle glanced at each other.

"The Mistress has her reasons." Lumiere said kindly.

"I wonder what She's hiding up there. Magic?"

"Hiding? The Princess is hiding nothing!" The clock said in her defense.

Adam nodded, but didn't believe a word that they where saying.

"Perhaps monsieur would like to see something else. We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to..."

Adam shook his head and frowned slightly. "Maybe later." He said folding his arms in disappointment. His mind spun and burned with curiosity. The beast girl had to be magic. It was the only explanation for everything that he had seen. He wanted to know.

Lumiere looked at Cogsworth, at a loss for the young mans sudden change in mood. "Maybe you would be interested in seeing the Portrait hall, or the library perhaps?"

Adams head snapped up with incredible interest.

"You have a library?"

Lumiere chuckled. "Oh yes! Indeed! one of the best in the world!" He said making a grand gesture.

"With books"! Cogsworth said trying to be helpful in getting the boys mind off of the West Wing.

"Gads of books!"

"Mountains of books!"

"Forests of books!

"Cascades-"

"-of books!"

"Swamps of books!"

"More books than you'll ever be able to read in a lifetime! Books on every subject ever studied, by every author who ever set pen to paper..."

Lumiere and Cogsworth begin marching off, and Adam began to follow. He was over the moon to hear that they had books. Maybe this whole situation would turn out for the better. He could give him self a education, like he had planned on doing in the first place. He could possibly teach himself the hows and whys of the world. And with his new found knowledge he could travel! He could go to every corner of the earth and...and...Nothing.

He wouldn't be able to leave. He was a slave now.

A slave to a beast.

Adam stopped in his tracks as the chattering tour guides put distance between them.

He suddenly didn't feel like reading.

He slowly turned and walked back down the hall to the east, specifically ignoring the West Wing, and kept walking. Heavy thoughts clouded his mind and rained sadness down to his heart. He.. he didn't know what to do.

He turned down a corridor that cut across a dance hall of some kind and stopped to look out a large glass window the night sky had fallen but Adam could see flashes in the distance, off the side of the mountains. Looks like they where going to get a storm. Great, weather to mach his mood. Perfect

He watched as small droplets of rain start to speckle the window. He sighed and leaned his forehead against the cool glass. What was he going to do.

He thought about catching up with Cogsworth and Lumiere. He didn't want to be rude, after all he was the one who had talked them into giving him a tour. But his heart was no longer in it. Spotting one of the duster maids. He politely asked her to find Cogsworth and to let him know that he had decided to go to bed.

Having made his decision to turn in, he rounded a corner caught a glimpse of a furry tail disappearing behind a door.

A reminder that he was probably being watched.


	11. Chapter 11

**I am sorry this chapter is so long but your reviews sent me over the moon.**

 **11: Dinner and a plan**

* * *

 _Adams spine tingled for the wrong reason._

 _"Hello?" He called out as he pushed the door open a empty room. Something was wrong._

 _He walked across the cracked floor boards and called out again. "Hello? is there any one in her-" Adam looked down at the floor and reeled back as he saw blood spatter staining the floor. Backing up further in fear he slipped into a larger pool of blood from behind. Panicking he got up to wipe the blood off his clothes when it fell away itself turning into rose petals dancing back to the floor. Adam looked up and saw that all of the blood that had been covering the floor had been turned to petals, creating a sick aroma of iron and sugar._

 _He heard a squeal as a woman came from nowhere and ran into his arms, burying her face into his chest._

 _"Adam, you have to run!"_

 _"What-"_

 _"Adam! If they finds us-"_

 _A gun shot rang out and the woman slumped into his lap. He looked up to see the outline of a beast standing in the dark corner of the room. The beast raised its gun again and a second shot ripped through the air._

Adam shot up out of his bed as the lingering clap of thunder echoing through his bed chamber. God it had been a dream. No sweet kisses or loving embraces. Death and roses had been the theme. Adam groaned and laid back down in his bed.

Sleep. He told himself. You need sleep. You wouldn't want to crack on your first day. What ever lies ahead you will need your strength.

Adam placed a pillow over his ears and fell back into a fitful sleep.

The next morning Adam had woken to the sun beaming down at him from a gray ray. He blinked several times and sat up and stretched. Looking up to the window where the offending light was streaming in from, Adam could tell that last nights storm was far away. He got up and shuffled over to the window and pushed it open. His jaw dropped. A thin layer of snow rested on the grounds. So the storm had brought more than rain. Well it was that time of the season for crazy weather.

The brisk air felt nice to his face as he yawned and watched a puffy cloud come from his throat.

"Knock, knock." Came a cheerful voice.

Adam turned to find a breakfast cart loaded with food came rolling in.

"Good morning, Mrs Potts. Did you see that we got snow?"

Mrs. Potts smiled "Very little but it has been getting colder. Step away from the window and come and eat dear."

Adam did as he was told and sat down on his bed where the cart had stopped.

Adam was enraptured by the smell coming from the cart and could feel his mouth water as he anticipated the delightful meal he as about to have. The fist thing he spotted was a scone that laid next to his glistening eggs. He grabbed it and bit off a corner. "Mmmmm..." he moaned as he picked up a cup of tea to wash it down with.

"We brought you all kinds of food!" Still so unused to inanimate objects talking, Adam gasped almost dropping the little tea cup.

"Now, Chip, don't bother our guest while he's drinking his morning tea!"

"Sorry mama!" Chip giggled.

"Its all right Mrs. Potts." Adam said regaining his composure. "Do all of the slaves get this type of breakfast?"

"Oh posh! You are not really a slave my dear, you're more of a... companion for her majesty."

Adams ears perked up "Majesty? What kind of royalty?" Adam asked doubtfully.

"Princess Belladonna Esmé Nicoline Shontaé Bourderel." Mrs. Potts said somewhat proudly.

"Could have fooled me." Adam murmured quietly into the tea cup.

Mrs. Potts frowned but said no more.

Adam quickly finished eating his breakfast. Although he was enjoying his breakfast he still did not like the idea of eating off of something that was alive.

"So now what?" He asked Mrs. Potts as the dishes headed off to the kitchen.

"What do you mean Dearie?"

"I mean the way I understand it is that the only duties I have are to escort Mistress... Belladonna On a walk at noon and join her for dinner. What do I do until then?"

"Just call her Mistress or Princess Belle, she hates her given name. And for as what you can do, you can do whatever you wish so long as you don't leave the castle grounds."

"Is there anything you need help with ? I'm sure I could help in the kitchen until noon." Adam asked looking for busy work.

"Oh heavens no! The dishes are already lazy as it is, I think it might go to their heads if you started doing their chores. Find something that you like to do." Mrs. Potts suggested.

"Um, well I like to read." Adam said a bit bashful.

"Well... we do have a library, but it's to close to the West Wing and seeing how you forbidden from there you will not be allowed to visit it. At least right now. Her Majesty had a rough nights sleep with the storm and doesn't wish for any visits around that area." Mrs. Potts said thoughtfully.

Adams face fell. He should have gone last night when he had the chance. It was unfair that just because the His new master had a rough nights sleep that she need everyone to stay away from her area.

"However, there are a few minor studies down the East hall they have some books in them. There's also writing desks with parchment paper if you wish to write or keep a journal."

Adam perked up a bit. "Well I do like to draw."

"Marvelous. And if you do get bored of that there are plenty of places to explore like the garden and I do believe we have three or four horses left in the stables. As long as you don't try to escape I don't see why you couldn't ride them around the courtyard."

"Don't worry about me trying to escape. I moved to this area a few months ago and since that horseless carriage brought me here, I have no idea where I am, or where I would go if I did leave."

Mrs. Potts nodded but said nothing else. Adam got up awkwardly and thanked Mrs. Potts for breakfast. "Where would I find those study rooms you were talking about? I would very much like to read a book."

"Oh I can show him mama! Let me! Let me!" Chip begged.

"Oh all right!" said smiling. "Show him the rooms and then come straight back to the kitchens, you have chores to do."

"Ok Mama!" The tea cup said jumping off the cart.

Adams heart skipped a beat fearing as soon as the cup jumped that it would shatter, but no such thing happened as one of the breakfast carts legs stretched out and made a slide down to the ground.

"Come on" Chip giggled "I know the best way there!"

Adam smiled and followed the cheerful cup out the door.

* * *

 _"I DON'T WANT TO GO!"_

"Princess you are being difficult of course you have to go. This our only chance to break the spell."

"NO! Im not leaving my room."

" Cogsworth I had a rough night just let me sleep! I will meet with him tomorrow." Belle snarled.

"We might not have a tomorrow princess." Cogsworth said quietly. "All you have to do is meet with him in the gardens at noon, a walk might do you some good. We had our first snow fall last night. Everything is just beautiful. Just please princess, get up."

Belle stayed quiet under her covers.

"Cogsworth, hand me my mirror." She finally said breaking the silence.

Cogsworth waddled over to her dresser next to her bed and picked up the hand mirror. It was heavy but he hefted it into her open claws and watched the mirror disappear under the sheets.

"Show me the boy." She demanded quietly.

She watched as a scene shaped before her, it was one of the studies down in the east wing, the very same one she took her classes in when she was younger. She scanned the room but didn't see him.

Where was he?

She looked harder and saw to figures moving on a settee.

"Lumiere…oh Lumiere…!"

"Ah, Babette. Come to me, my little fluff!"

He took her in his arms and leaned down to kiss her but got a mouth full of feathers instead.

 _Agh – agh ahchoo!_

"It's my feathers, isn't it? You do not love me anymore!" She cried on a sob.

"Ah, cherie…you cut me to the wick! Do you think a little thing like that would change my feelings for you? You have always been Beautiful to me but _now,_ you really-" He smiled lasciviously. "-tickle my fancy"

Babette giggled and pushed him away.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes!" Lumiere said coming at her.

"Oh no!"

 _Oh yes!_

"Oh no.…no…no! I've been burnt by you before!"

A deep chuckle came from the corner of the room. Belle gasped as it sent a shiver racing though her body.

"You guys are more entertaining than the books." The boy laughed as he sat up from another chair in the room.

With his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a few strands of light brown hair falling across his eyes Belle was struck once again at how handsome he was.

"I thought you guys were fighting?"

"Ah but Monsieur Adam, This is what love does to us all. It makes you come back for more." Lumiere growled and pulled Babette to him. She squealed in delight and nuzzled closer to him.

"I see." He said picking up other book.

"But Monsieur Adam, have you never been in love?"

Belle held her breath. It had never occurred to her that the boy might have left someone back at home.

"No."

"But sure the madams have thrown themselves at you! I am finding it very hard to believe that not one has taken a nibble. Unless you... happen to enjoy the company of other patriarchs?" Luimere said inquisitively.

Adam barked out other laugh. "God no!"

"But then why?"

Adam shrugged. "Well, I guess I never really looked. I left that up to my brother. He found plenty of women enough for both of us."

Lumiere laughed. "I think I like this bother of yours."

Babette gasped. "What are you saying am I not good enough!"

"Come now my Babette. You are perfect for me, but after all women should be treasured."

Babette angry got up and huffed away.

"Babette! Come back you are the only flame for me!" Lumiere cried going after her.

Adam shook his head in wonder, as he set down another book and got up and stretched.

Belle put the mirror down and came out from under her covers where Cogsworth waited for her.

"Fine. I will have my lunch and then we will see if I'm up to the garden walk."

But to Belles luck the garden walk would never happen. A heavy snow storm rolled in and she was not about to go walking in that. Instead, however she sent Cogsworth to inform the boy that she would only be taking dinner with him.

This gave Belle a few more hours before she would have to see him again. She walked around her room thinking of conversation starters. The last few interactions with him had not gone very well and she needed to get the upper hand in this. She needed him to love her. If he had never really been in love before it might not be that easy to catch him.

Belle tried to recall the older girls she had grown up with. How had they caught their husbands? They all had to marry to climb the social ladder, but Belle never worried of such things knowing that as a princess she was to be assigned a husband. She wouldn't have to flirt or act coy. So she had never tried to learn.

Maybe the boy just thought he was to good for village girls. As a peasant he was looking for some one of higher class, to marry up in the world. Someone like her. It certainly explained why he had never tried to find love. He was a farmers boy after all, with extreamly good looks. He probably knew that one day he would catch the eye of a upperclass woman board of her aging husband, and he would be set for life.

It made sense.

So all Belle had to do was flaunt her wealth. She could do that.

She looked in a cracked mirror as she passed.

If the boy wanted a get rich quick scheme, than appearances wouldn't matter to him. And as her slave she could make any excuse for him to do something for her. Like a marriage for freedom. She could force this. All she had to do was act the part.

 _"Cogsworth!"_ She called.

"Yes Mistress!" Came a panicked answer as the clock came rushing into her room.

"Is it time for supper yet?"

"You have a hour Mistress."

She nodded with a smile baring her sharp incisors. "Perfect."

* * *

Adam sat at the dinner table nervous. He wasn't really looking forward to a repeat of last night.

He waited with a twisted napkin in his hands to keep him busy as he waited for his master to arrive.

Finally when the doors swung open Adam stood to greet her. He pursed his lips as the beast came in. Hood down Adam could finally see the monstrous face that she had been hiding from him in the shadows. she stoped in from of him with a cool expression.

"Chair." She demanded.

Adam jumped to obey. He pulled her chair out for her and then pushed it back in as she sat.

"Sit."

He did as he was told.

"Now Due to our last interactions I have no clue as to whom my new slave is. Elaborate." She sat across from him her eyes haughty and burning into his.

"Well, um Madame, my name is Adam."

"Hmm." She grunted unimpressed.

"What else."

"Well I can read and write latin. I like to draw..." His explication died on his lips as he watched her face become more and more unimpressed.

"So you can read and write that is unusual for a famers boy."

Adam squirmed in his seat unsure of what his new mistress was looking for in him.

"But as your new um, helper-"

"Slave."

"Yes slave." He grimaced. "I can learn any task you need of me."

Adam sat in his chair shrinking under her glare.

"Adam. As you have seen, everything in this castle, from the floors to you is mine. As a peasant, I am sure that you have never been around such splendor in all of your life."

Adam opened his mouth to speak, but Belle cut him off.

"Im still speaking." She growled. "Now due to this unfortunate snow storm we could not go on our noon walk. A pity, but not a loss now that I am here to grace you with my presence."

Adam nodded numbly watching her. She seemed to be looking for him to do something but was unsure what it might be.

She waited a bit before turning away. "Eat your food." she commanded.

Adam wasn't so sure he was hungry anymore.

"Will you be eating?" He asked off handedly.

"This peasant food may be good enough for you but I would rather eat my own supper in my rooms. I have my servants bring me the most lavish of things."

Adam frowned. The food on the table was lavish. Duck, venison and boar. He helped himself to a few of the vegetables and began to eat.

She regarded him. She didn't exactly speak, but Adam could understand her. The movements of her ears and whiskers, the flashes of her eyes, The way she curled her lips- all of these were part of her strange language. a Language that one would see in a dog or even a horse.

She was agitated.

Adam felt himself grow frustrated as he watch her from the corner of his eye. What did she want from him?

He gathered the courage to speak. "Is something amiss Mistress?"

"Im just thinking of how poor you must have been not to take any of the meat from the table. You only took vegetables. You must only be used to them. You can eat the meat too. There is plenty of it."

So this is what the beast thought of him? Just a poor pauper? She thought him the lowest of the low. Had he not just older her he could read and write? those things only came with an expensive education.

His frown deepened. So this was how it was going to be. A master demeaning to he slave.

He opened his mouth to defend himself. But the beast interrupted him again.

"You know life is hard for the poor. They will never get to experience the world. Not really. And the ones that do only do so because they marry into wealth. Tell me have you ever thought of such things." She said airily.

Adam was taken aback, "What are you implying?"

She snorted. But said nothing.

"Im sorry, Mistress I must retire. If you will excuse me." He said getting up from the table.

She didn't stop him as got up and left.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews.**

 **Chapter 12: Thrown to the wolves.**

* * *

Adam felt anger rise up in his chest as he paced back and forth in his room.

She was awful. So full of herself, so demeaning and with a unbridled temper, she was unpredictable.

But then again she owned him, she could do what every she pleased, this was her castle, her rules.

Maybe she had been looking for him to fight back.

Was the dinner some sort of test? Did she like to play mind games?

He ran his fingers though his hair and sighed. That could of been the reason for all that bragging and scrutiny.

And then there had been that question.

He need her to understand that he wasn't just a dolt she had bought at market.

Had she actually been implying that he had some how sold himself to the highest bidder, and it happened to be her? Wealth? Lavish food? Marriage?

He walked over to his window and peered out. It had been snowing heavily all day and now the ground was covered in a thick blanket of fresh powder.

He could just see it now.

He would spend his years to come in this bleak castle. Holidays coming and going, from the same window. The same room... and the same Master.

He had to fix this. He had so get on his Mistresses good side if he didn't want the rest of his life to be filed with misery.

Having made up his mind Adam peeked out into the hall looking for a servant passing by. If he asked politely, maybe he'd be granted a audience with her.

Adam left his room in search of anyone that could help him.

"Hello?" He called out.

"Mrs. Potts? Cogsworth? Lumiere?" The castle was quiet, lit only by torches. He remembered a few twists and turns to the dining area, but found that he had lost his way when he came to a strange set of armor he had never seen before.

His bravado began to dwindle as he continued to run into things that he didn't recognize. He turned down a hall, and stopped to look in a mirror that has been shattered into several pieces, each one reflecting his concerned look back at him.

Adam heard a noise and glanced back down the hall in which he had came from. "Hello?" He called out as he reached the end of the hall. He found a semi closed door that looked familiar.

Adam pushed it open and was truly shocked by everything he saw. He wandered around, looking at the dust and cob webs covering every nook and cranny.

He felt something brush against his neck and jerked back almost knocking over a table. He caught it at the very last second before it crashed to the floor.

What was this place?

Adam turned his head to see a shredded picture on the wall. It was a portrait of some kind. He reached out and lifted the shreds to piece them back together. It was a little princess, holding roses. She had a sweet smile and large doe like eyes, almost too innocent for the world. Adam frowned, who was this?

A cold wind blew against his back and Adam turned.

He saw a window leading to a balcony being pushed open by the breeze and a beam of light spilling in to land on a bell jar.

Adam walked over to it, his eyes transfixed. He reached out and lifted the jar. Beneath was the most amazing thing that he had ever seen. Floating in the center was a gold incrusted rose, glistening with gems and ordinate decorations.

Adam reached out not thinking, to touch it. As his hand neared, a shadow fell over him. The beast stepped out from the balcony.

Seeing him she flung herself back into the room, and slammed the jar back on the rose and then turned her attention back to Adam

"What are you doing here?!" She snarled in anger.

"I was lost and-" he said defensively.

"I warned you never to come here!" She screamed whipping around to look back at the glowing golden rose. It's petals were slowly pealed back and one on the verge of falling.

It would have fallen if he had touched it.

Fear and anger clouded her eyes. "Do you realize what you could have done!" She roared.

Adam backed away taken aback, why was she so angry? He furrowed his brow and looked at the golden rose from behind her. She must have thought his dirty peasant hands would have smuged the perfect jeweled piece. Typical.

"You are such a brat!" He yelled back in anger, surprised by his own vehemence. "Sorry your highness for almost touching one of your precious toys! I guess you can't wipe peasant off of gold! You know what?" He said now seething. " I'm out of here! Slave or not, I can stay here with a no good, ugly, self-centered beast like you!"

He turned and ran, slamming open the double doors and running down the stairs.

She stared after him angrily huffing and puffing, until she felt hot tears drip down her furry face. Her anger quickly turned into sorrow. He was right, she thought pawing at her damp eyes...she was a beast.

After a few more twists and turns Adam found his way to the eatery hall and grabbed a cloak hanging from a coat hook. He tore out into the court yard as full blown blizzard greeted him. He didn't care, he went to the stables and grabbed a horse, uncaring that it had no saddle.

"Wait! Don't go! You can't just leave!" He heard come from the open doors of the courtyard. Adam ignored the voices that belonged to new friends and jumped on the horse.

"Sorry." He said coldly as he kicked the horses side and bolted out into the snow.

Adam didn't feel any remorse leaving the castle behind, he didn't even turn back. The wind whipped at his heated face and snow got caught in his hair, as he kicked his horse harder to charge forward into the bleak whiteness that hungrily greeted him.

* * *

"Mistress Belle! You have to go after him, he doesn't know about the wolves!" Cried Lumiere as he came bursting into her room.

"He's fine." She said somberly, looking out her window into the blizzard. "He's a man. He does not need my help."

"But Misstress Belle! Those wolves can take down fully grown caribou in large numbers. He will be killed!" He was so flustered that his swinging flames flickered threatening to go out.

Belle whipped around. "What do I care!? Huh! Why should his life matter to me. He chose to go. Why shouldn't he suffer for his consequences?" She said in a hard voice.

"For the same reason you shouldn't suffer for yours. Everybody deserves a second chance."

Belle frowned and looked out the window again. She made a deep rumbling noise of agitationin her throat. No. She would not go out and find that man, even if he was her last hope of becoming human again. She didn't care if-

A long and hungry howl interrupted her thoughts. It dragged on the wind of the storm and then slowly died. She pricked her ears up and listened to the answering howls of a pack.

They had found him.

* * *

A pack of large gray beasts with yellow piercing eyes milled around him, brushing against his horses legs, baring their teeth. Their fur stood up on their backs as they snarled and snapped at his own legs high on the horse. His horse gave a frightened cry and reared back almost throwing him.

One completely black wolf leapt up and caught hold of his cape and pulled him off his mount. Adam yanked free and jumped to his feet, grabbing a near by branch to swing at the wolfs head. He managed to bash in a few snouts before the wolves got smart, grabbing the branch in between their teeth and snapping it apart.

Adam backed up into a large black tree as a wolf surpassed him from the side and tore into his pant leg nearly missing flesh.

The snow whipped around his face and he could not see any of the wolves, their sliver gray fur blending into the snow banks. The only thing that he could clearly make out was the out line of the black wolf.

He watched as the form launched himself into the air towards him, mouth agape, and it's fangs ready to tear into his face...only to never get there. Something brown collided with it mid-strike taking it down with a yelp.

Over the blast of the wind Adam heard a roar tear from the creatures throat as it sank its teeth into the wolf and side swipe two more.

Adam stood bewildered as he watched Belle fight the pack, she was amazingly fast and quite strong for such a little thing, but they had the advantage of numbers as they slowly closed in on her.

Adam grabbed another branch, this one being thicker than the last and brandished it at the wolves in the back of the pack, sending them yelping to the woods.

The last one left was the large black one that was in a all out battle with Belle. Snarls and growls tore through the the air as they viciously attacked each other. Blood sprayed on the snow and Adam heard a crunch. Belle yelped in pain and swung her claws down at the wolfs face. The black wolf reared back with his own cry of pain and ran off defeated into the woods.

His Mistress stood there breathing hard and swayed as she was whimpered. She held her bloodied arm close to her body and slowly blinked up at him. Adam watched as her eyes rolled up into her head and she crumpled into the snow.

He quickly turned and jumped onto his horse kicking the frightened beast forward as he left her there.

 _Don't do it._

The wind picked up and whipped against his face, almost as if it was trying to slow him down, and drag him back the way he had came.

 _Don't do it!_

He kicked his horse even harder and bent down growling into his frost bitten hands.

 _... Ugh!_

He quickly turned his horse around and went back.

Belle was almost half buried by snowdrifts when he found her. The wind had whipped the bloody snow around her into tiny circles, almost looking as if they could have been frozen roses. They incased her body like a halo and Adam felt overwhelming guilt press against his heart as he scooped down to pick her up.

She was lighter than he thought she would be, the fur making her look heavier than she really was. He was carful with her arm as he mounted his horse, pulling her closer and covering her with his cloak trying to share what little coverage he had from the wind to cover her up.

Now what? How was he going to find his way back. He looked up but only saw streaks of snow flying at him, he closed his eyes and tried to wipe away the flakes on his lashes.

"I don't suppose you magically know the way do you?" He asked to horse, but to his surprise the horse turned around and started to wander back. Or at least thats what Adam hoped was happening.

Adam shifted on the horse and pushed her arms around his waist so she wouldn't fall. His eyes widened and a deep blush began to spread down his neck. She may have had the parts of different animals but she seemed to share the _very_ similar anatomy as that of a young woman. Almost too similar. He wasn't quite sure what he thought was underneath all that fur but it certainly wasn't what he was finding.

Why didn't she wear any clothes! All he had ever seen her in was the torn cloak she wore now.

He kicked his horse gently trying to keep the horses gait even as he held her close. He heard a small wine come from her lips as the horse jerked over a fallen log. He stroked her head and tucked it into his shoulder, and she was quite again.

He glanced down and saw that the blood from her arm was seeping into his shirt. Adam swallowed hard as he could clearly see the out line of teeth marks where the wolf had torn her flesh away. God this was all his fault. If she was so magical, why hadn't she used magic to help her?

Why had she done this? No master would rescue a slave, no mater how much they had payed for them. And it certainly wasn't because she was lacking in help. Hadn't she been angry with him?

Who _are you?_ He whispered into her fur.

Looking down at her for answers he realized that he had never actually been this close to her before. She had the longest thickest eye lashes and the most adorable little snout kind of like a puppy.

Adorable? Adam snorted at his own thought. Where did that come from.

This little tyrant was anything but. He just watched as she tore into some wolves.

Although when her eyes were closed like this, she looked almost... innocent.

Snow whipped into both of their faces and frosted the fur on her cheeks. Adam reached up with his cloak and wiped at the offending frozen flakes.

He felt ashamed as he thought about how he had almost left her in the snow to die after she had saved him. What kind of inhuman had he become? She had acted more human that he had. He was willing to run away leaving her to die. God he was despicable.

She looked so small and helpless when he held her like this.

But _Why_ had she saved him? Could it be that there was actual compassion and her beastie body.

She moved her head slightly and her fur tickled the bottom of his chin. It was thick and coarse at the top not unlike a wolf pelt, but it was surprisingly soft underneath, almost like rabbit fur. His fingers crept up her back, to her neck as he dug his cold tips into the warming tuffs. Cradling her neck he angled her head into his chest to protect her from more of the wind.

He felt a feeble wheeze com from her chest as he felt her shiver under his flesh.

"Is ok." He whispered. "We are almost there."

To himself or to her, he did not know who he was talking to.

He was actually relived when he saw the giant iron gates appear in the distance. They opened with a clang and torches lit up at their approach. "What the hell am I doing?"

Back inside the castle Adam sat with Belle in front a large fire. He had come bursting through the castle doors hollering for help. He rushed her to a chair by the fire pleading with her arriving servants to fetch him clean rags and a hot tub of water. Adam feared for her life until she came to when he began treating her arm with hot water.

Then the screaming began.

 _"Aaargh! That hurts!"_

 **"** If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much." Adam commented dryly, much to concerned with what he was doing to yell back.

 **"** Well if you hadn't have ran away, this wouldn't have happened!" Belle screamed her face twisted in pain.

 **"** If you hadn't behaved so rashly, I wouldn't have run away."

 **"** Well _you_ shouldn't have been in the West W _ing!"_ She snarled back.

 **"** Well, _you_ should learn to control your temper. Now, hold still. This might sting a little."

Belle gritted her teeth. It did sting.

The servants relived that she was ok left to make preparations for her bed. Only Lumiere stayed behind.

He watched the fight with a growing smile.

Oh yes this was perfect. To Lumiere anger was just a deeper form of passion.

Lumière jumped up on to the arm of her chair and leaned in to whisper. "Princess, I cant help but notice certain things under these dire circumstances. I Must say though that this is perfect. You can have him stay to nurse you back to health. What better way to get to know someone? eh? And who knows he might make you feel better in more ways than one, yes?" Lumière wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She answered him with a glare so fearce a growl escaped her throat.

Adam jerked back. "I'm sorry did I hurt you?"

She made a effort to compose her face.

" No."

She turned back to Lumière. " _You,_ can leave though." She hadn't intended the words to come out harsh like a bark, but it had.

Lumière obviously wasn't afraid of her fallen state, and smiled as he jumped off the chair and left.

Leaving them alone.

Adam held one hand under her arm while he took a cloth, dipped it in a water basin, and began to dab gently around the wound.

She pulled her arm away, (not with out extreme pain) and he looked up in surprise.

"This isn't necessary." She said with a nervous swallow. Holding her arm gingerly to her chest.

"Nonsense. Those cuts are deep and your arm is obviously broken." A worried furrow creased his brow. " Let me clean it before it gets infected."

She frowned as he gently took her arm once again. This time with no protest. She had never been touched by a man before other than there brief collision...it was a strange sensation.

He cleaned her wounds in silence and wrapped her forearm up with a strip of cloth, the pain intensifying as he did so.

She clamped her mouth shut and turned away.

"This is a severe injury. You will have to let me check on it everyday." Adam pursed his lips. " We will have to put your arm into a sling until it heals again." Looking up into her face, his frown deepened. He then took another cloth that was clean and wet it in the basin. Leaning forward, he started to wipe her forehead, where there was dried blood speckled in her fur.

Surprised, Belle started back and examined his expression.

Was he not revolted by being so close to her misshapen face?

As she studied him she began to realize of course he wasn't, he just felt pity and a sense of obligation to her since she had saved his life.

For a moment she had tricked herself into believing his feelings were deeper, maybe more tender. But no. He probably just felt a natural compassion he would feel for any injured animal.

"Mistress?" Adam asked concerned.

"Adam do you really think I'm a brat?" She asked abruptly, surprising them both.

Adam looked down and rang out the dirty cloth into the basin turning the water a deeper pink. "So that did bother you."

Belle tried to keep her face passive and didn't say anything.

" Well yes. You were a brat. Only caring for your self. But you came after me..."

Adam looked up and held her gaze. "Thank you."

Belle squirmed. No one had ever thanked her before. Probably because she never gave them a reason to.

...It felt nice.

She nodded embarrassed, and said nothing more. She kept her focus on the fire before her and watched as the flames danced happily among the logs.

The dynamic of their relationship changed. She could feel it. She didn't know how, but it had.

Adam finished with her arm and pushed the basin to the side.

He stretched his sore muscles and cracked his neck. Rubbing his hands together he scooted closer to the fire on the floor.

Silence draged on between them and each barley noticed the other as the became lost in their own thoughts.

Before to long the fire began to die down leaving a somber glow in the room.

"Im sorry I entered your West Wing." Adam said getting up and throwing another log onto the fire. " Truly didn't mean to trespass, although I must admit I was looking for you. Well at least another servant that could take me to you."

Belle looked up from the fire. "Why?"

"I wanted to talk to you about who I really was. You see I'm not as simple as you thought. Yes I came to you poor, but I grew up with the wealthy. It was only because my family fell on hard times that circumstances placed me in your home."

Belle licked her nose nervously. She had misjudged this man completely, he was a good person, trying to deal with the hand he had been dealt.

She opened her mouth to speak but then closed it again. What if she said the wrong thing?

"Go ahead Mistress, say what is on your mind."

"I- I misjudged you Adam. Circumstances being what they were, I had hoped that if I proved to you that you where luckier as my slave in a gorgeous castle than as a pauper on a farm that you would come to..." She cleared her throat. "To like it here."

Adam could see that she had more to say and nodded for her to continue.

"I hope...Well I hope that we can be.." Why was this so hard for her to say this? " I hope that we can be...um.."

"Friends?" Adam finished for her.

She looked away and nodded not trusting her self to speak.

Adam reached up and rubbed his neck. "Well... We could try." He said with a half smile. "If you'd answer a few questions of mine."

Belle frowned. "I may not be able to do that I'm sorry. Certain things prohibit me from speaking about my own circumstances."

Adam tilted his head confused but said no more. "How about just simple getting to know you questions like your favorite food or color. That might start us off on the right track."

She nodded slightly still uncertain as Adam began his examination.

* * *

Gaston sat up in his bed coughing and felt a wash cloth drop from his forehead down to the floor. God he had a headache, his mouth was dry and pasty. He fumbled in the dark of his room hoping to find his bota bag he kept hidden from his family.

He reached out and grabbed something squishy.

"Ooof! Whats that?" came a groggy voice.

"Pa, what are you doing in my room?" Gaston said a little more than agitated.

"Gaston is that you! You're up!"

"Yeah I'm up. Im thirsty too." His coughed suddenly out of breath.

A light suddenly flicked on as Maurice lit a lantern "Oh my dear boy!" Cried Maurice flinging himself onto Gaston, delivering wet scratchy kisses to his son's sweaty brow.

"Get off of me!" Gaston protested weakly.

Maurice got up and placed his meaty palm on Gaston's forehead. His fever broke.

"I'll get you some water."

Gaston nodded although he would have preferred beer. "Ugh I feel awful. Its like I slept in a pond."

Maurices mustache turned up in a half smile. As he watched Gaston glance out the window "It's night already? Geez Pops How long was I out? Slept the whole day? And its snowing. Gross. Didn't think we would get it so soon. It's gonna make hunting a nightmare."

Maurice pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his neck. "Actually son you have been out for three days."

"Three days? What in Hells fire kind of hang over did I have? I bet its the lousy country wine. Nothing beats the Bourbon of the city."

"It wasn't a hang over. You fell ill."

"Fell ill? Yeah right, Gaston isn't taken down by the sickness." Gaston finished in a fit of coughing.

"I will get you that water." Maurice said turning to get a pitcher from the other room.

"Maybe I am sick." Gaston wheezed out clearing his throat. "Where's Adam? Did he get sick too?"

Maurice paused in the hallway and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

What was he going to say to Gaston?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: A friend ship.**

* * *

"So there I am ok, under this balcony in the dead of night right? Im freezing my boots off, when I hear this commotion come from above me. The light in the house flickers on and I heard a man scream. The doors the balcony flung open and I look up just in enough time to see up a skirt with two burly legs sticking out, coming right for me! Gaston lands on my face and sits up asking if I brought a horse. I didn't time to answer as a shot was fired from the window. Gaston grabbed me and we both high tailed out of there. It turns out he had been sleeping with the dukes daughter. He had dressed up as a maid when the Duke came crashing down her door and Gaston had sent a note for me to meet him under her window. I will never forget the lipstick he had smeared on his face to make the appearance look 'real'."

Adam sat there and laughed as he recalled his brothers idiocy.

"What did you do next?" Belle said a smile playing along her whiskers.

"Well Gaston kept the maids outfit, so he could do the same scheme again later, he even had it tailored to fit!"

Belle smiled behind her paw. "Your bother seems quite the catch."

 _Success!_ Adam had actually got her to smile and although she hid it behind her hands, he felt as if he had made a lot of progress today getting his mistress to open up to him.

"Well he is all kinds of special. Its a wonder why so many girls fall for him."

Belle leaned back in her dinning room chair watching Adam wipe away tears from laughing.

Belle knew why.

If his brother was even close to looking as handsome as Adam did at this very moment, it made _more_ than enough sense why girls would put up with such ridiculousness.

Belle lost her smile and played with a napkin in her good hand. It had been two days since the Wolf incident and they had rarely left each others sides. It was hard for her at first, it still was, but slowly Adam was worming his way in. They sat at dinner, food piled all around them, the main corse and various deserts. Lumiere had said that he had kitchen duties to see to and thats why he had left them all the food at once, but Belle knew that he was finding her excuse for them to have some alone time together.

"Well enough about me. Tell me something from your childhood."

Belle became guarded and pulled her cloak closer to he body. She strangely regretted not wearing a gown or any clothes for that matter, if it weren't for the cloak she would have felt completely exposed.

Adam could start to see her clam up. It had taken him almost 6 stories this evening for her to even smile and he wasn't about to back track now. He had Promised himself that could at least try to become friends. Which to his pleasant surprise, was becoming easier each day.

"You don't have to tell me a lot just a small story."

Belle swallowed, feeling her ears droop against her skull. Why was she doing this? She didn't want to tell him anything. He didn't need to know anything about her. She just needed his love. She twitched her tail as she thought, he was obviously trying to make a effort to get to know her. The least she could do was return the favor.

Belle thought back to the past before she had become a monster. It was strange for her to think so far back, after all it was her present she was living in. She looked back at Adam as he waited expectantly.

"Um...When I was maybe 6 or 7. I had gotten into a fight with one of my... lets call her a friend. She didn't believe in magic and told me I was a fool for believing in such nonsensical things. I was so fired up. I wanted to prove her wrong." Belle played with the table cloth, brushing the fabric with her thumb and forefinger.

"One of my fairytale books told me that if you caught a woodfairy and gave it a kiss, it had to grant you a wish. So I of course went out into the woods to catch one. I saw the flickering lights out in a fields and clamped my hands down upon one I found in the grass. I didn't open my palms until I returned home a few hours later. I had gotten lost out where the swampy area met the trees and so when I finally had arrived back home, I was covered from head to toe in mud and leaves. When I gotten back I had forgotten that it was my Aunts wedding so when I walked in, I walked right into her bridal party. Still holding the flickering light to my chest. There was a huge fuss and people pointed and laughed, but I didn't care I walked right up to my...friend and proudly held out my hand to show her the fairy."

Belle slightly slumped into her chair, ashamed at what came next. " My friend leaned in to see what I had brought her. Other people leaned in too, trying to catch a glimpse of what I had in my hands. I unrolled my stiff fingers and a ugly little bug flew out. Chaos ensued as women screamed hysterically trampling over the men to get away. Someone had pushed me into a large pot of disgusting steamed mushrooms, and I spilled them everywhere. I had ruined the wedding, and was labeled after that. The ugly girl. The girl covered in dirt and loved to play with bugs. _Which I do not! Bugs still freak me out!_ This disappointed my family greatly. I was supposed to be perfect in every way. From then on I decided I was only going to surround my self with beautiful things. Nothing ever ugly would come into contact with me ever again."

Belle peeked at Adams face, to see if he was also disgusted with her ungodly behavior as a child, be he seemed to be thinking about something else from the smile that spread across his face.

Adam blew air out from his chest. "Wow where do I begin." He said scratching his cheek. "Bugs freak you out?"

 _ **"Oh my God yes, I swear they work for the devil!**_ I have Cogsworth take care of any spiders I find in my room."

Adam pinched his mouth together in a effort to not choke on the laugh that was threatening to burst out. He could only imagine a scary beast like her up on a chair because of a little spider. Although the more time he spent with her the less scary she seemed.

"Ok," he grunted trying his best not to leak a giggle. "So do you not like mushrooms then?"

Belle sneered. "They are worse than spiders."

"Why don't you like mushrooms?"

"Ugh! Because they're soggy, spongy, and smell Like rotten grass."

"You are _so_ wrong Mushrooms are delicious!"

"Says you!"

"Than you won't mind if I do this?"

"Hey, get your hands off my plate!"

"Why? You never eat your food anyway? Why let them go to waste?"

Belle frowned, she told Lumiere not to serve her, but he had done so anyway. She didn't want Adam to see her eating with her claws. She could barely hold a spoon.

"Thats besides the point. The point is they're _my_ mushrooms!"

"Not anymore." Adam said stabbing at her pate with his fork. "They're mine now."

She tried to block his advance but he playfully poked her with the fork.

"Hey! Fine. You want mushrooms, _Here_ take your mushrooms!"

Adam used his plate as a shield from the onslaught as Belle grabbed a handful and flung them at him.

He laughed even harder when Belle realized a mushroom had gotten caught on her claw.

"Ugh!" She said as she finally flung it off. "Whats so funny! Its not like you eat everything!"

"Actually thats not true, I will pretty much eat anything...Well except pie. Im more of a cake person. But thats more of a preference, I will eat pie if I'm forced to."

"What the in the hells fire is wrong with you? Pie is delicious! Its like a oversized pastry."

" _Exactly._ It _is_ a over sized pastry. Cake is better, more refined."

"Refined? It's sugar flavored bread, with more sugar on top. Pie is different, You can fill pie with anything. Fruit, meat, vegetables."

"Yeah but I can die peacefully knowing that I will never have to eat a vegetable flavored cake."

Belle quickly glanced down at the table, then back to Adam, a smug glint entering her eyes. "So you won't eat pie unless you're forced to?"

"That is cor-"

Belle grabbed at a chocolate pie mounted with whip cream threw it at Adam. Adam lurched out of the way in an attempt to doge but it, but it clipped his ear and neck. He stared down in surprise at the whip cream falling down his shirt. He turned to her slowly his eyes round in amazement.

"Did you just throw a pie at me?!"

"What? Its not like you were going to eat it." She snickered shrugging.

"Oh yeah?" Adam grabbed a hand full of cake and leapt up cornering Belle in her dinning chair.

Belle turned and shrieked as she scooted up onto the table to get away, but Adam was quicker. He pinned her down, her back falling into the dinner she hadn't touched and tried to smear a purple frosting rose into her mouth.

Belle licked her fur and sneezed, the sugar going up her snout.

"Give up?" Adam panted as he struggled to keep her pinned.

Belle cocked her head and narrowed her eyes as she slowly reached behind her back with her good hand and felt the edge of another pie.

"You'd like that wouldn't you."

Adam's eyelids fell hooded, his deep blues daring her try anything else.

Which she did, surprising him with another pie, this time directly in the face. Whip cream flew everywhere as Belle felt Adams muscles tense above her.

He didn't rear back like she thought he would and instead she watched the pie slowly peeled off his face and fall in between them.

The humor dropped from her face. Had she gone too far?

Adam stared at her though a facade of cream. She couldn't make out his expression.

He began to move forward pressing her further down on the table, leaning over her to whisper in her ear.

"Is that the best you got Belladonna?" He asked in a deeper voice.

Belle's eyes widened. How had this happened. How had she gotten into such a compromising position from a horrible little story about her childhood to a man on top of her. Belle felt a shiver race down her spine into her tail, as Adam chuckled above her. She swallowed hard.

She felt Adam reach for something above her head and she cranked her neck trying to see what he was doing.

"I know I said I would die happy if cakes and vegetables never came together, but I think I will make an exception.

Adam reached for his mushrooms.

Oh hell no.

* * *

Lumiere was organizing his staff with Mrs. Potts when Cogsworth came wandering in.

"So how it the dinner coming? No problems I hope?"

Lumiere shrugged. "They were eating quietly that last time I checked in on them. Well Monsieur Adam was."

"You left them alone unchaperoned?!"

"Cogsworth, whats the worst that could happen?"

They heard a loud bang followed by the clattering of dishes and all three heads snapped in the direction of the dinning room.

Fearring the worst they all but ran to the commotion, and what they found left them slack jawed.

Food was flying through the air at an incredible speed while the two adversaries hid behind furniture dogging creampuffs and mashed potatoes.

 _"What so going on in here!?"_ Screeched Cogsworth mortified at what he was seeing.

A fourth pie fell from Belle's grip as Adam tossed away the dinner rolls he had been using for amo.

They both stood frozen in the destroyed dinning room.

"Both of you front and center!" Cogsworth demanded.

Adam and Belle rushed to stand in front of him.

"What happened?!" Cogsworth asked on the verge of hysterics, the hands on his face spinning in a tizzy.

Belle and Adam looked down at their feet, hiding their hands behind their backs, like naughty school children.

"Well..." Belle mumbled frowning. How had she let this happen. She was the princess of this castle, not the child of a scullery maid.

"That is...What the Mistress is trying to say-"

"Adam started it." She blurted out

"Whoa! I did not." Adams head snapped up as he gasped trying to hide a smile on his face.

They both began to plea their case, their arguments overlapping one another.

"Stop!" Cogsworth began waving his hands. "You two- the carpet-the food-" He gestured to each thing as he pointed them out. The glass of his face was becoming foggy. He looked like he was ready to pass out.

Lumiere on the other hand was smiling like a idiot. He knew exactly what had happened and he was over the moon about it. They were getting along. More in fact.

"Is that...is that gravy on the ceiling? How could you even reach that?! That's a high ceiling!"

Adam cleared his throat. "Sorry."

Lumiere jumped in. "Come now, let us not get upset, they were having fun, that is all."

Belle scrunched her brow. Having fun? Was that what that was?

Having fun or not, this is a blatant disregard for all propriety! Not to mention the Mistresses Injury! You could have made it worse!" He pointed at Adam. "Now look at her, covered in food."

Mrs. Potts spoke up. She was no fool and had come to the same conclusion Lumiere had. "Come now dear, lets get you cleaned up." With out another word Belle followed Mrs. Potts out, her head lowered not looking back.

Adam was sad to see her go but quickly forgot about that with what Cogsworth said next. You are going to clean this room from top to bottom! What are you snickering for Lumiere? You are going to help! Leaving the Mistress alone, Unchaperoned! For _SHAME!"_

Cogsworth left in a huff to go check on his Mistress with no doubt in his mind that she had been traumatized. Fools he muttered as he slammed to door leaving the two alone.

Adam looked down at Lumiere. "I guess we should start cleaning."

"Monsieur Adam I do not do, I supervise."

Adam rolled his eyes "So its just me then?"

"Nonsense! We have cleaners! The best way to teach is to lead. Now let me teach you the art of supervising."


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the reviews. I look forward to them with as much enthusiasm as you guys do my updates.**

 **Also I would like to remind people that books were a rarity back then, if I am following human history, which I am. Book circulation was poor and most women never needed to know how to read. But there were many cases of just that. (Go book lovers!)**

 **Chapter:14 Warm thoughts and books.**

* * *

After their food fight Adam found that his Mistress was becoming increasingly comfortable around him, speaking freely and letting him do like wise. But Belle herself had sworn that she would never let things get out of hand like that again. Although the food fight had been fun, Belle's mood's had been growing darker...more animalistic. Another petal had fallen last night and it had her worried. There were only 4 petals left. Mrs. Potts had reported to her that morning, now more than half of her staff was now dormant. How much more time did she have until she was nothing more than a howling creature and the rest of her staff reduced to common house wears?

She was already such a beast. She had already done such beastly things in the past. How much more of her humanity had slipped way last night?

When she had left her rooms to come down to dinner tonight she had stopped to look in her shattered mirror. It was the same hairy face, with a black ugly snout. The same fangs and little horns peeking above her skull. But she felt different, was she losing herself? Her heart ached to think that now after all of these years she finally had a chance to set things right again, she could all screw it up with one beastie out burst. She needed Adam to see her as a woman. Now more than ever she had to conceal her Beastly urges.

"So what do you want to do after dinner?" Belle asked playing with a few grapes at on the table.

Adam took a large gulp of his drink finishing off his food and placed down his goblet of ale. He had been studying his Mistress through out his meal and something heavy was on her mind.

"I don't really have a preference. We can tell stories again." He said in an attempt to please her. So far she had not shown anymore outbursts and Adam felt that if he could just keep her happy, they could avoid any more in the future. She liked whenever they sat down and told stories, well, when he told stories. She had only shared a handful with him, and each time Adam had to coax them out of her. He had hoped by this time he would have gained a bit of more information about his current home, but Belle never gave so much as a inkling of how she came to be.

Belle flicked her ear in thought and shook her head. "Im sorry Adam but most of your stories involve your brother and they are often pretty crude, and when you tell any about yourself they are usually bland. No offense."

Adam pursed his lips. She wasn't wrong. Adam was a pretty boring person up until these recent weeks. Much of his child hood he had spent indoors preferring numbers, ledgers and books, to the ruff boys in his neighborhood. He cherished books more than he could explain and would often read to his nannies while they folded his clothes when he was younger.

He turned his gaze back to Belle in thought. He did not take her for a reader which was sad, if she liked stories she was missing out on all of the great ones in between bindings.

That was when a thought popped into his mind.

"Im not all boring." he said casually.

"Oh? How so?"

"Well You see this." He made a sweeping gesture with his arms. "Is not my first run in with magic."

Belle's ears pricked up. "Really?"

"Yes, you see when I was younger I found a cat in the woods. This feline was no ordinary cat however, but one who requested a pair of boots from me. So naturally astounded that I had stumbled upon a talking cat I took off my shoes and gave them to him-"

"Stop." Belle said holding up her paw, a knowing smile playing on her face. "Are you telling me the story of _Le Maître Chat_?"

"So you _do_ know the story of Puss in Boots." Adam said, a laugh escaping his chest. "And what makes you think I am not that Boy in the story?"

Belle snorted "By my calculations that would make you 43 years old if we are going by _Histoires ou contes du temps passé_ _Publication._ Are you going to tell me next that you also happened to lose a glass slipper?"

Adam was astounded, not many people new of that particular publication because it was so poorly circulated, and she had done that math so quickly...

Crunching the numbers himself in his head she was correct. He would have to be 43 years old, for his story to be plausible.

"You know of _Histoires ou contes du temps passés_ _collection?"_

"Oh I don't know. Maybe. I have the whole set in my library. They're not that important, just a bunch of fairy tales." She said off handedly, trying her best to sound like a well bred lady and not like a child.

"You happen to know very much about them." Adam said curiously.

Belle shut her mouth.

"Could I see them?"

"See what? The books?"

Adam nodded enthusiastically. "I have been dying to see your library but the other staff members, have prevented me, since it was so close to your corridors. I was given the opportunity when I first got here but I turned it down. I regret that decision very much. I have been reading some of the publications in the study rooms off from the east wing, but most of the books talk about the history of armor, or foreign delegations and trade. I would love for just a story book."

Belle reflected on the night that she had followed behind his little tour group. He was curious about everything from the stone walls to the marble columns and after the mention of her library he had shown great interest in seeing it, that was until He had stoped at the last second. She wondered why.

"I knew you said you liked books..." She said carefully. "Alright, I will show you the library."

Adam positively beamed at her as he jumped up quickly and pulled out Belles chair.

"This is going to be great!" He cried following her down the hall and up a set of stairs. "Tell me, what have you read recently?"

"Um..." Belle tried to think of a answer, but Adam was so excited his words tumbled out of his mouth like a river.

"I do like Shakespeare, but I feel as if he was a little ahead of his time, you know? Especially with that play The Tempest." Adam's eyes were bouncing all over the place as he talked.

Belle raised her eye brow as she watched his animated behavior. This was new side of him that she had yet to see. He practically danced around her in circles, talking on and on about Shakespeare's life work and poems.

Adam was so caught up in his musings, that when he stopped short Belle almost ran right into him. It had never occurred to him that his Mistress might not have read any of his favorite author's work's. Hardly anyone he knew had. His father had once tried, upon Adams request, but he didn't quite understand the undertones implied in his stories.

"Do you like Shakespeare?" He asked whipping around to look at her. "Oh please tell me you have heard of him." His eyes pleaded with her, like a child asking for sweets.

Belle looked up into his hopeful face coolly. "I will admit that Shakespeare is good, however some plays of his are increably hard to follow. Even with my extensive education I find that his words used for poems are nothing more than fillers in his play writes. And as for the Tempest, although _is_ good, It differs from Shakespeare's other plays in its observation of a stricter, more organised neoclassical style. I feel that the story draws heavily on the tradition of romance, and it was heavily influenced by tragicomedy, _'The Courtly Masque'_ and perhaps _'The Commedia dell'arte._ But there is not doubt in my mind that he didn't partake in Erasmus's Naufragium as a major influence. '"

Adam was astounded. **She could talk books.** No one he ever knew could talk books with him. He felt as his heart was about to burst with her repartee, so much so that he almost didn't quite catch the implications of her statement. Almost.

"I'm sorry, It almost sounded like you called Sir William Shakespeare a copy cat."

"I did. But if you don't believe me, see for yourself." They had stopped at a very large and dusty door with covered in cobwebs. Belle pushed it open and a cold breeze hit their faces. They stepped into blackness and Belle cleared her throat. "Torches." She called her voice echoing upwards.

Flames burst from on all sides of Adam making him jump. From pitch black to sudden light Adam blinked at first, not knowing what he was looking at, and then it registered. It was a row of books. not just any row. He looked to his left and it continued on. He looked to the right and it continued on. He looked up. The row continued on, and on and _on_. He craned his neck towards the ceiling and actually fell backwards sitting down on the cold tiled floor. Wether it was a loss of balance or weakened knees Adam did not know.

He was at a loss. A loss for words. A loss for sight. A loss for breath. He fully leaned back and laid flat on the floor.

He was dizzy.

Belle leaned over him and blocked his view. "You alright?"

"I just...I just need a minute."

"Are you crying?"

" _No._ I just have...I just got dust in my eye. Men don't cry."

Belle smiled down at him and then looked around at her library. "If you like it that much. Then its yours."

If Belle thought his face looked ridiculous before, it was nothing compared to the face he was making now.

"It's mine?"

Belle shrugged. "Do you want it?"

"YES!" Adam jumped to his feet and ran to her, with out thinking he swept her up into a vice grip embrace. "Yes! Yes! _Thank you!"_

 _"Ouch!"_ Belle snarled.

Adam immediately let go. "Im so sorry! I forgot your arm!" He said a little panicked. "Is it alright? Here let me see!"

Belle pushed herself away and cradled her arm, the pain from the impact thrumming up to her shoulder. She turned from his searching eyes and nodded that she was ok. Acting in a detached manner and hoping he did see the teeth she felt like bearing. The room felt suddenly heavy as if it was holding its breath.

"Are you sure?" Adam said looking at her arm in the sling. "I was just so caught up in the moment, Please forgive me Mistress Belle. "

Belle closed her eyes and took a calming breath. She nodded once again and turned away.

Clearing her throat she walked over to a torch on the wall. "Bring me the book of Erasmus's Naufragium _."_

Adam was once again amazed as the torch from the wall lifted itself out of its metal cradle and flew off down a row of shelves _._

As they waited in silence for it to return. Adam watched Belle very carefully, unsure if he should approach her. He rubbed his neck, "Are you sure you are unhurt? We can save the books for later. Your well being is more important to me Mistress than that of books."

"Belle."

"I'm sorry?" He asked stepping forward, uncertain if he miss heard her.

"Just call me Belle." She stated quietly not looking at him. "It seems silly for you to call me Mistress any more."

Adam gave a sheepish smile. "So not Belladonna?" He teased.

Belle glanced over her shoulder back at him. "Don't push it."

Just like that the tension was released, and Belle thanked the lord, that she had not lashed out at him.

Adam looked in the direction in which the torch had flown. "How can the torch bring you a book? Won't it catch on fire?"

Belle looked down in the same direction. "No, he's smart enough to bring it back on a tray. I think. But instead of waiting here why don't we go find the settees?"

Adam fell in step behind her. "What do you mean you think?"

"I have never had them fetch me a book before." Was all she said.

Belle lead Adam over to a little nook and pulled some dusty sheets off of the furniture. She then turned and pulled at some drapes hanging along the wall. Adam looked up and heard a snap an the curtains came crashing to the floor. Pink and yellow colors for the sun set splashed into the room, illuminating everything further and breathing life into the heavenly space. She then turned to a torch on the wall next to her " Light the fire places." The torch once again lifted itself off the wall, "Yes Mistress." Came a female voice and then was off.

"Fireplaces?"

"There are three of them."

Adam raised a questioning eyebrow.

"This place needs to be heated properly, if you are going to be spending time in here."

Belle took a seat as she heard a a squeaking wheel coming towards them. "Ah here is your book. I hope you can read latin."

A cart with a singular book on it wheeled over to Adam.

"If you need anything else just ask the torches." She said folding her paws in her lap.

Adam looked down at his book, and then her. This was...astounding. "Have you read all off these?"

"No. Some of them are in greek."

To Belles surprise Adam sat down right next to her on the settee. He carefully opened the book with reverence. Leaning back and crossing his legs he began to read the introduction.

Belle smiled as she watched her gift bring him joy. She had never realized that what she took for granted in her youth. Even if Adam had grown up wealthy, he still would have never had access to anything like her Library.

She watched him as he turned a page. His light brown hair lose in its ponytail and the few strands that had escaped fell across his brow. His eyes seemed to soak up the refection of the torch lights turning his eyes into dancing pools. He turned yet another page with his masculine hands, and for a fleeting moment Belle could see herself holding one. She looked down at her own claws that were gnarled and curved. What would her hands look like if she was human. Would they be soft and delicate? Would they be the perfect fit to slip into his? Or would he slip his into hers?

"I can't believe this," Adam mumbled, "This is the handwritten and illustrated manuscript." He looked at her, crinkles forming in the corner of his eyes. "This must have cost you-" His face fell as his eyes darted to her empty paws. "Aren't you going to read?"

Belle looked down at her hands again and didn't answer him.

"Mis- I mean Belle?"

She looked up and him and said nothing.

"I can get you a book, that way you aren't waiting for me." Adam leaned forward about to get up, but she pulled him back.

"No. um... you see I cant." Belle said sadly.

Adam frowned and opened his mouth no doubt to ask why, but Belle spoke first.

"I can read. Five languages in fact, But I haven't been able too... It's my claws." She finally said. "They are to damaging on the books. I end up tearing the pages or accidentally break the bindings."

Adam looked down at her shiny sharp claws remembering what they had done to the wolf.

"I loved to read. Still do. I just can't anymore. Thats why this place is so un-lived in, and thats also part of the reason I gave you this Library. At least someone will read the books."

After a moment of silence between them Adam picked up one of her paws. This made Belle jump but she didn't yank way. Adam studied her hand, his lithe fingers stroking down her knuckles. He gently flipped her paw over and brushed his thumb against her pads, half inspection and half in a massaging motion. Belle was so enraptured in his touch that she almost didn't catch his words.

"I could read to you. I don't have a great voice but if you'd like. We could sit here in the afternoons before dinner and read."

Belle tilled her head. " You would do that?"

"Of course. I can't imagine any better way to discuss books if we aren't both involved." Adam said smiling up at her. He had not let go of her paw.

His smile squeezed her heart in a funny way and Belle could feel heat flush through her body.

"We can start with this one right here. Although you are correct in assuming I _can_ read latin, but it has been awhile. If you don't mind me fumbling though this we can read it together." He squeezed her paw in a reassuring gesture as he interlaced his fingers with hers and picked up the book.

Belle felt like crying. He was so kind. She didn't deserve this treatment. She was a Beast! A beastie, beast. She looked down at their interwoven fingers and bit back a yowl of the bittersweetness she felt in that very moment.

Adam began reading.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter15: Feelings.**

* * *

Adam found that he was happy in his new home. Day after day he spent his time in the company of his new friend Belle. They read together in the afternoons and then afterwards they would have lively discussions with each other over dinner, one of which almost lead to another food fight if Cogsworth hadn't intervened. They talked long into the evening hours, about anything and everything, politics and philosophy, medicine and literature. Mostly literature. They also played chess together now, and Adam had fun watching the tiny pieces on the board argue with each other. He was the superior player, but not so much that she didn't give him a run for his money. Yes, Adam was very happy indeed.

He couldn't believe how ready he had been to dismiss her as a complete and utter monster just a few days ago. Not when a friend had been hiding under her beastly features. Who was he trying to fool? Belle was his best friend, all unbeknownst to her. He had never connected with anyone like her before. And she seemed to feel the same. The dynamic of their relationship was a strange one, and Adam examined it every time she acted unlike a Master and more like...well like a girl.

...He was her slave yes, but Mrs. Potts had been right in saying that she was using him as more of a companion, and not that of a servant. He didn't mind one bit, and found on self refection that he too had been starved for a companion. Not just now, but maybe his whole life. She was incredible, and her exterior hardly seemed to faze him anymore. Fur or fangs. She was just his Belle.

His Belle. For he couldn't really think of her in any other fashion.

Even if she still behaved like a brat sometimes. She was getting better.

Today they were on a upper balcony hidden in the far corner of the library. Adam watched from behind a tower of books he was holding, as Belle marched ahead of him down the isle frowning.

"I know it's here somewhere...Its a little blue one with daisies on the cover..."

"Um Belle-"

"Oh here it is!"

"Belle-"

"Oh wait, thats not it."

 _"BELLE."_

Belle turned around "What?"

"You found that book 3 hours ago. Its the Sixth one down in my stack."

"Oh good then we're done! Lets go sit down." Adam rolled his eyes and adjusted his grip. "Can't we use a cart?"

"A cart can't make it down the stairs." she said as she pointed to the spiraling stair case they had climbed to get up there.

Adam groaned as he carefully followed her back down to the landing.

"Which one should we start first?" Adam said as he placed his tower down on the floor next to the settee.

"We could do King Lear." Belle said pointing at a purple book.

They were done with Naufragium and Adam had to admit, albeit bitterly that Shakespeare's The Tempest, was parallel to Erasmus's works. So he was a little bitter with his hero at the moment.

"Lets do something else...How about...La princesse et ses gâteaux de riz?

Belle laughed. "The princess and her rice cakes? How did that get in there?"

Adam shrugged, unwilling to admit that he had grabbed the children's book while he had waited for her and the torches to find different books. "It would be a nice break for the latin."

"Will you do funny voices for the characters like my old maid did?" She asked cheekily.

"If thats what you want.

"Yes, that would please your Mistress." She smirked, and Adam couldn't help but compare her face to that of a cat who had gotten the cream.

He snorted and moved to sit down next to her.

"No, no, no." Belle said quick to spread out on the settee. " If you are going to do the voices, you must commit to acting them out as well."

Adam ungracefully pushed her feet and tail aside. "That's not going to happen, voices yes, acting no."

"Ugh! Why not!"

"Because I have been holding that stack of books for you all evening. My arms are tired."

Belle was about to respond when she froze, her smile dropping from her face and her ears perking up like a dogs. Whipping her head around Belle looked out the window.

Adam followed her gaze but didn't see anything. The sky was a deep over cast, pregnant with dark clouds. "Um...Belle something the matter?"

"Im sorry Adam," she said getting up stiffly, her overall demeanor changing. "I will be excusing myself for the rest of the evening. Go have dinner with out me."

"But wait, why?" Adam asked confused standing up to follow.

Belle backed away and didn't answer him. She frowned at Adam looking desperately as if she wanted to say something. She shook her head and said "Stay." Then turned and fled out of the library as quickly as she could.

Adam took steps to follow, but stopped. He knew she would be angry if he followed her so he elected to just stand there shocked. What was wrong?

"Belle?" He weakly called after her.

Confused he looked down at the book in his hands. Was it something he had said? Adam looked to the window. No... that couldn't have been right. They had just been getting along. She had heard something.

Adam looked out the window and down into the snow covered gardens. They looked dull and gray as they stared back up at him. Not seeing any physical evidence of something that might have upset her Adam looked up into the sky. Maybe there was a storm coming he thought to himself. They were probably due for another one.

What had Mrs. Potts told him when he had first arrived, something about the weather putting the princess in a bad mood?

"Monsieur Adam?"

Adam looked down surprised to see Cogsworth standing by his feet. "Yes?"

"Mistres Belle has given me instructions to have you vacate the premises until she is well enough to accompany you again. If you would gather a few books, I shall escort you down to a early dinner."

Adam frowned. "Well enough? Is she alright? Let me go and talk to her."

He tried to step past Cogsworth, but was halted by his hand. "Ah, ah, ah. I am sorry but she has given me specific instructions. Please Monsieur Adam respect her wishes."

Adam had a sick feeling nestle into his stomach, something that he could not place. Something had changed. One moment she was laughing and the next, cold and ... fearful? What had caused her distress?

Adams thought where cut short when he heard Cogsworth clear his throat.

Gathering a few things Adam glanced at their accumulated tower of literature, and decided against grabbing anything from the stack. It wouldn't be fun to read any of them with out Belle.

Heading down to dinner Adam started to hear the patter of rain assault the glass windows. He shuddered to think of the icy air that would seep into the castle, later that night.

"Cogsworth, Do you receive a lot of storms up here?"

Cogsworth was silent.

"Cogsworth?"

"Most of the time yes, we get a storm or two that roll off the mountain top but this year, the storms have seemed excessive."

"And Belle? She does not like the storms?"

Cogsworth pushed open the door to the dinning room. His eyes flitting back and forth as nervousness radiated from him.

"Well of course she doesn't like storms who does?!" He said a little loudly. "Now," he said looking more and more on edge with each passing moment. "You go and have dinner, I will not accompany you since you will be eating alone tonight."

Adam nodded and said nothing more as he watched the door swing closed on a retreating Cogsworths who he saw sprinting back up the hall back from the way they came.

He sat down at the table and ate alone.

And he continued to eat alone for the rest of the week.

A slew of thunders storms, mixed with new snowfall assaulted their castle every night, and every morning Adam was told that he was forbidden from seeing Belle or any part of the West Wing, until she saw fit to see him. That included the library. He had once again been cut off and was resorting to the books he had found before in the study rooms spread through out the East Wing.

He was in one now tossing leafing through a book labeled **_Success to dinner parties volume 8._**

 _"If you plan to play hostess to larger dinner parties or are looking to host small family holidays, we recommend service for 62. The other note to make is you'll want to register for 20 or 30 hostess sets. These three-piece serving sets include a spoon, slotted spoon and fork. While selecting a matching design as the rest of your flatware is a traditional option, this can be a great way to bring a complimentary design to your..."_ Adam wanted to throw it in the fire. It was so painful boring that he pitted whom ever read such a thing.

He wanted story books again.

It was hard for Adam to avoid Belle. All week he had milled about unhappily, sulking like a child who had been grounded, All he wanted to do was go and see her. He wanted to check up on her and make sure she was doing well. Adam tried not to admit it, but he was perturbed to feel so empty with out her there, goading him on because of his poor taste for poetry or bragging about a successful game of chess she had won. It wasn't fair. He had finally been getting along with her and she decided to up and disappear! This left him feeling confused and somehow abandoned. God Adam never really drank, but if he did, he was perilously close to go seeking some wine from the kitchens.

All of these thoughts, all of these feelings. He didn't know what they were or what to do. He was muddled.

Adam rubbed his neck in annoyance. He wanted to retire to bed early but his dreams had increased from simple kisses...to more erotic in nature and Adam wasn't sure how to handle those ither. Last night alone he could not escape the sounds of heavy breaths and moans of pleasure, only to wake up on the floor in tangled sheets and his wardrobe leaning over and laughing at him. He didn't think he could handle anymore of that.

What had happened to make him this way? He was actually dependent on another's company. Did she happen to miss his company as well? Surly not. Or she would have made attempts to come and see him. Maybe he had over estimated their friendship. He picked another book up from a small stack of 4 that he had brought to a small settee and frowned at the cover.

 _'Coquettish flirting and the importance of ribbons and poise.'_ Adam almost gagged.

"What's with the look?"

Adam jackknifed off the settee when he heard her voice.

"Belle!" He beamed. He didn't care if he looked desperate to see her. he was happy that she was there.

"Hello Adam." She said weakly.

Adams smile fell from his face as he examined her. She seemed thinner, and her hair was waxen, almost stringy and ruffled up in patches. He tail hung dead between her legs instead of curled up like most of the time. She smiled halfheartedly, the smile not touching her eyes, which were red rimmed and glassy. She looked worse than when she had fought the wolves.

"Belle are you-" Adam stopped unsure what to say. He knew women where often sensitive about how they looked.

"Am I what?" She asked.

"Are you-" Adam thought fast "... Joining me for dinner tonight?"

Her smile broadened, and a knowing glint entered her eye, bringing a little life to her face. She new what he had been about to ask, but she had been gracious enough not to mention it. Instead she asked "Would you like me for dinner?"

Adam wanted to scream _YES!_

"Well it is your castle."

"Hmmm. I might humor you then." She walked slowly and unsteadily to the settee. "So what are you reading?"

Adam tried to act normal, but something was off. _'Coquettish flirting and the importance of ribbons and poise.'_ He snorted and she joined alongside her.

"Ah," she remarked. "So that explains your face. Well it's a classic, wait until you get to the 9 part chapter on what _is_ and _isn't_ a ribbon." She stuck her finger in her throat and made a gagging noise. "You know what book you should read, _'_ _Enfant équitable_ _'_ I forgot to get it for you when we were getting the other books."

She focused her attention down at the floor, "I do realized that I banned you from the West Wing, even though I gave you the Library as your own. I have my reasons and the ban will remain in place until I say so, but you may have my permission this evening to go and retreavie it. I know you will love it."

"Don't you want to read it with me."

"No...Not this one. You can read it on your own I do not really like it."

"But that takes the fun out of our debates."

Belle practically glowed at his comment, her smile spreading across her features touching her eyes.

Belles head snapped up, a frown suddenly replaced her glowing smile. her eyes flicked to the window and then back down to the floor.

"Whats wrong?" Adam said turning in the direction she had looked.

"Nothing Adam, its nothing. If you will excuse me. I am going to retire for tonight. I will have to cancel our dinner together." She said a bit darkly.

Adam surprised at her sudden mood change once again furrowed his brow. Something was wrong. What wasn't she telling him? If something was troubling her, he could fix it. Whatever it was.

"Alright. Good night, Belle."

She nodded and left.

Uneasiness crept into his chest as he watched her hurry from the room.


	16. Chapter 16

**I hope you like this chapter. It's very special to me.**

 **Chapter 15: Feelings grow deeper.**

* * *

Belle scraped her claws through her hair and growled as she could feel her tears making her fur wet.

What was she going to do? She looked into the bell jar that sat upon her table and cursed. Three petals left. One had fallen and she hadn't noticed with everything going on around her. Belle watched as her reflection on the glass jar twisted into one of pain and she began to cry in earnest. She scratched at her face and could feel her eyebrow open under a claw, and a warm trickle of blood dripped down her face and coagulated by the roots of her fur.

She was in love. There was no doubt in her mind about that.

When had it happened? She didn't know, How had it happened, She didn't know... nor did she care. Adam had stolen her heart away and it hurt. It hurt more than she thought possible. She cried into her paw the tears and her blood mixing.

Only three petals left.

It was impossible. He would never come to love her, not with the set backs from the storms she had been facing this past week. She had hoped beyond hope, with how close they were becoming, that he had started to grow feelings for her. But now? After ignoring him for a week with out any explanation to him, he surely hated her now. _But she had a reason!_ It was something she couldn't help! She was protecting him.

She dug her claws further down her scalp, causing even more damage and howled in pain. She sobbed feeling the hopelessness ripping through her heart and pounded through her chest.

She was out of time.

She had fled from Adam, the hurt in his eyes burned into the back of her eye lids. He had never done anything to be treated this way. He was the man that treated her like a equal. The man that had held her paw. The man that could look strait into her face, and held discussions with her. She could picture him now, the crinkles bunched up around the corners of his twinkling sky blue eyes, his white strait teeth enhancing his blinding smile as he threw back his head and laughed at something she had said to him.

She just wanted to be with him. Beast or human, She didn't care, she just wanted to stay by his side.

Belle crouched down to the floor and gathered her knees to her chest.

He ears flattened against her skull. It would be here soon. The storm. She could hear the howling winds descending from the mountain tops from above her castle. This would be worse that all of the other ones before. She could feel the pressure change and her fur stood on end, sending the impending electric static for the clouds.

She hoped that what ever happened next, tonight or in the future, she would be able to live with it as a beast for the rest of her days.

* * *

Adam felt his insides sour into disappointment and he pushed his bowl of soup away. Scrubbing his face, he growled. What was wrong with him?

He glanced up at the torrent of rain that blurred the widows above him, and watched as lighting flashed white and blue outside, the sound that followed sending vibrations through the walls.

It was the storm Adam guessed. The weather was darkening his mood. What else could explain these feelings?

He got up from the table and headed back to his room, His mood growing darker as he walked through the corridors. Awful sounds of crashing thunder roared outside the windows and Adam thought about the damage it would possibly cause. Even he had never seen such a strong thunderstorm and wondered if the town he had come from felt the same effects.

Adam swore to himself that he would not worry about his family. If his father had been smart with the small fortune Belle had given him than they had moved back into the city and were somewhere safe.

...That was if his brother had gotten better...and his father had not caught the illness... or the doctor hadn't treated them properly or they had been robbed.

 _ **Stop.**_

He didn't need to be torturing himself with these thoughts. His family was capable of living without him. His father was a smart man, and he doubted Gaston even missed him. As long as there was coin in his purse, beer in his belly and a woman or two hanging of his arm, he was a content man.

Adam shook his head. He needed to focus on something else and because he doubted that he would be able to get any sleep at all he decided to read. He could go to the library and grab that book Belle had been talking about, _Enfant équitable_ _',_ She _had_ given him permission this evening to go and retrieve it, and that was exactly what he was going to do.

Adam knew that Belles ban had something to doing with the storms so he picked up the pace and walked quicker to the West Wing, hoping to get in and out with out causing a stir. He was carful not to make any noise and scared the halls for any servants that might be passing. To his relief he ran into no one and slipped into the library unnoticed.

Minutes later he had found the book and was ready to slip back out and head to his room when he heard the familiar voices of Cogsworth and Lumiere out side the library door.

 _"_ Its _bad._ I mean _really bad."_ He heard Lumiere whisper to Cogsworth.

"We'll have to wait it out in the hallway." Cogsworth said resolute in his decision.

"Yes, I have my staff at the ready if something happens."

"And the Boy?"

"He's probably in his room."

"Good. We don't need another problem at the moment."

Adam backed away from the door and pursed his lips. This storm must really be causing a lot of trouble if it was worrying Lumiere, His staff must be at the ready incase of flooding or some such other damage. It looked like he was trapped in here until they moved.

Resined to his fate Adam went and sat down on the settee that Belle and him usually shared and began to read. The storm continued to howl outside but Adam found himself engrossed into the book that Belle had suggested. It wasn't until the third chapter that his light suddenly moved, casting Adams words into darkness. Looking up from his book Adam saw that the torches were leaving.

He watched confused as they got up one by one and floated in quick motions to get out of the room. Confused and left in the dark, Adam sat up and followed them out into the hall peering out to see if Cogsworth and Lumiere were still there. Seeing that they weren't Adam stepped out into the hallway where he could see a precession of torches floating to the stairs that lead directly to Belle's rooms and Adam could see through the windows that they drifted upward to the furthest tower in the West wing.

"Wait!" He called out.

Two candelabras stopped from the line and turned back to face him.

"Where are all of you going?"

The candelabras looked at one another nervously.

"We are going to the Princess's room..." One finally responded.

"She always requests light from the nearest room as soon as possible when there is a thunderstorm." The other rushed out quickly as if telling him a secret.

Another clap of thunder and they were off down the hallway to catch up to the others pretending as if they never stopped.

Why would she request that? Adam wondered turning back around seeing his chance to slip back down to his rooms.

As he reached the entry way that branched off to the east wing Adam heard a clash of thunder that seemed to be right above the castle. Shaking its foundation.

The following noise made him pause and whip back around. What was that?

It had sounded like a cry from a wounded dog.

Turning back around Adam followed the long gone torches, down the hall and up a set of stairs. He knew this was wrong but he did it anyway. He _needed_ to know if that cry had come from Belle.

When he finally reached the top of what seemed to be the tower, he was surprised to find many of the other house old items waiting out side a door, light pouring from its crack. They moved about nervously in somewhat of a unison, clacking softy together. Dishes and spoons huddled with the teacups, and a coat rack had bent itself down to mumble something to a dust pan. Hushed whisperers shot back and forth between them including a clock and a candelabra.

"Lumière? Cogsworth? What's going on?" He asked loudly over the whispers of the other items.

They both whipped around in surprise and frantically gestured for him to be quiet, and waving him closer.

Adam frowned confused. He leaned down to them so that they could talk to him confidentially.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in your rooms!" Lumière said nervously. Twiddling his wax hands together, he glanced over his shoulder towards the half cracked door.

" No I was...Well I happened to be paling by. When all of a sudden the torches around me said that the Princess needed them for the storm. Why?" Adam demanded.

Not exactly the truth, but not a lie either. They were hiding something. They all were.

Adam narrowed his eyes on Lumiere knowing that he would be more forth coming with information than Cogsworth.

Lumiere had the decency to look apologetic. " Well you see the Princess-"

"Ah-ah-ah," Cogsworth interrupted giving Lumière a hard look. Clearing his throat he pushed Lumière behind him and out of the way. " My dear boy, why don't you head down to the main study on the northern wing? There will be plenty more torches in there." He chuckled on a nervous breath. "Theres nothing wrong here. Nope. Nothing at all." Cogsworths eyes darted quickly back and forth, looking everywhere but at Adam.

" But-"

A loud boom that sounded like a the explosion from a cannon, interrupted him. Adam heard a woman's scream and he felt his heart stutter. He jumped back clutching his chest to calm his now erratic heartbeat, which had nearly stopped, and pushed his hair out of his face.

"Was that Belle?!" He cried in alarm.

"Shhhhhh!" Lumière and Cogsworth said together.

They both looked over their shoulders toward the door and waited for a few seconds. All that could be heard was the pouring rain and the harsh howl of the winds that beat against the window planes above them.

They both sighed and turned back to face Adam.

"You'd better go." Cogsworth said shaking, the hands of his clock face spinning wildly.

" No. I want to know what's happening! What's wrong with Belle?!" He demanded harshly.

Lumiére looked at Cogsworth, who was shaking his head no. But Lumiére ignored him and turned back to Adam. "Monsieur Adam **,** Mademoiselle Belle is a beast. Her senses are highly heightened like those of a animal. The sudden flashes of lightning, terrible thunder, mixed with the howling wind can all cause her to become severely... anxious. She sometimes gets so scared that she becomes more wild. More... Feral. Once when she was younger, she took off in the middle of a storm. We found her the next day covered in what appreared to be self harm wounds, claw marks all over her body as if she had torn at her own flesh in destress. The mud in her fur alone took weeks to get out. " He reflected sadly.

"Why does no one try to comfort her?" Adam asked outraged on her behalf.

"She forbids it."

"What?!" Adam said confused. "If she is so scared then w-"

"Once..." Lumiére stopped. Licking his lips seeming to think something over then continued, "Once she became so feral that she broke a few of the dishes, and even chipped one of the tea cups."

Chip. Adam thought quickly.

"When she came to her senses and realized that she had killed some of her servants, well...she had us all swear to keep away. The only ones allowed near her are the candelabras and the torches. Their light seems to help a bit, not much, but you can tell there's a difference when they're in the room with her."

Cogsworth worth nodded. "We wish to help her, we do, but the only thing we can do is to make sure she's safe and is not a risk to herself or anyone else."

Another clap of thunder, and he heard the sharp yelp of a distraught beast again, and then Sobbing.

Adams anger grew. _How dare they!_ Just, Just _**H** **OW DARE THEY!**_ Those who claim to care about her let her sit alone in fear.

Ignoring the cries of alarm and warnings as he pushed aside the huddled servants Adam pulled back a door walked inside. He blinked a few times so that his eyes could adjust to the onslaught of torchlight before scaling the room for Belle. He spotted her saw the curled up into a tight a ball hugging her knees against to conner of a wall, her head tucked away into her folded legs, one cradling her injury that she had somehow torn open again. She sobbed and sobbed, the sound of which tore Adam to the core. He was completely taken aback at her disheveled appearance, Her fur was raised up in patches and dried blood was sprayed onto the white sling that cradled her broken arm. She looked wild.

Adam crouched down a few feet from her uncertain what to do.

"I'm ok." Adam heard her whispering to herself very quietly as she rocked back and forth. "I'm ok. Don't be afraid. Don't be afraid." Her voice shook as if she were speaking in-between gasps for breath.

She was trying to comfort herself Adam realized with a shock.

"Belle..." Adam asked concerned.

When she didn't respond he carefully approached her, inching forward not wanting to startle her.

"Belle?" He gently touched her shoulder.

Belle jumped as if she had been struck by lightning. She flung her arms out grabbing the wall behind her and pushed her self further back, shrinking away from his touch. She was shaking violently, her furry chest heaving erratically as she gasped for air. Her eyes flashed to him, full of shock the pupils the size of pin pricks and at that moment she looked very much like a mouse caught in a trap.

"Adam!?" She squeaked in terror. Horrified that he was seeing her this way.

Adam had no trouble noticing dark trails that had been left by tears streaking down her furry face and he found himself hatting the fact that she was crying. He hated seeing her looking so sad, small, and just so... vulnerable. It was somewhat disturbing. He had seen her at her fiercest and assumed she did not have ...well, a weak side to her.

She said nothing but only stared at him in a terror frozen state. Adam scooted closer to her, approaching her carfully. "Belle, why didn't you tell me you were afraid of the storms?" He asked concerned. " There's been many since I've been here, why did you not come to me for help?"

Belle's frightened gaze held his. Her stare was deep and piercing. Her warm chocolate brown eyes clashed against his blue, staring into what felt like his very soul. Adam held her gaze, staring straight back searching for answers. She had never seemed more like a beast that at this very moment... she also had never seemed so human before. Her eyes were the eyes of a young doe eyed girl, sorrowful as they swam in pools of tears. Adam looked at her and saw nothing but a frightened girl staring back.

They were a pair of rather extraordinary eyes if he was being honest with himself.

Adam reached out again and gently touched her shoulder. Belle jolted up snarling, breaking away from what ever hold he had on her. Her breath rushed from her in panicked gasps, her eyes wide and unfocused as she flailed about trying her best to stay out of his reach.

"No Adam! I'm dangerous you need to leave! You don't understand." She barked out in hysterics. "I could... I could..." She began to sob again.

There was the softest huff of laughter, as Adam once again scooted closer, this time with no hesitation. In one movement, Adam had her cradled against his chest, his hands gently cupping her neck to his.

"Shhh. Belle. Everything will be alright." He cooed.

He guided her cold bloody paws with his fingers trailing them over his heart, the beat of it was so _steady,_ so _calm,_ unlike hers which felt like it was about to burst from her rib cage.

"Breathe, Belle. Everything's fine. I'm here. I've got you."

"But-"

"Shhh."

Large tremors wracked her body as Adam collected her into his arms and carried her to what he assumed was her bed. He held her closer, like a baby bird trembling after a fall from the nest. His eyes were hooded and so full of such soft, vulnerable concern, such tender _warmth_ , that Belle could only melt, slumping towards him with a sob of surrender and want. Burrowing her face into the crook of his neck. _I need you._ She wanted to scream. _I need you with every breath I take_ , _I need you here to protect me...From me._

Adam felt his heart twist in his chest. " _Shhhh"_ he cooed again. "I've got you. You're safe, don't worry, _Shhhh_ you're safe."

Belle's tremors softened and her sobbing subsided as she clung to Adam in desperation. She felt her claws puncture his skin but Adam said nothing, only rocking her and whispering into her hair words full of comfort.

The surreal moment hung between them, as tangible and fragile as spider silk, undisturbed and almost magical, soft and strange. Belle couldn't stop her exhale of emotions gushing out of her in a sigh, her mouth gently perking into a tiny smile before dozing off in exhaustion.

Adam felt her tremors stop little by little before being completely replaced by the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest in his arms. Not daring to move her, Adam shifted slightly against the beds headboard pulling her tighter to his chest.

As he did so he felt a blanket drop on top of them.

Adam looked up to see both Cogsworth And Lumière standing there, their eyes wide in astonishment at what they were witnessing.

"Thank you." He mouthed and tucked the blanket around Belle.

They both shook there heads in disbelief and eventually left the room.

The storm out side continued to thrash at the roof of the castle but the thunder had seemed to have moved down into the valley below. Adam looked down at his little beast and sighed.

His little beast?

"God what is happening to me?" He murmured. Only one thing could make his heart hurt like this.

She moaned in her sleep and Adam froze not wanting to wake her. When she didn't stir, Adam studied her small face.

She was so fragile. _Why hadn't she told him?_ He felt like crying himself, from witnessing the pain she was in. He wanted to scream in rage only because he had been such a fool. How could he have not seen that she was suffering?

He tucked her injured arm close to his chest so that it would not cause more damage if she moved in her sleep. He heard her whimper as a particular clap of thunder echoed into the night. He raised his hand and stroked her hair, then with out thinking, with out even questioning what he was doing, he leaned down and gave her a deep kiss on the forehead. His lips lingering there pressed against her fur, breathing in her scent. His eyes closed in pain. How had he let this happen to himself? These feelings...they were wrong...weren't they?

It was Adams turn to let out a groan of fatigue as well as frustration. It had all been so much simpler before. Before he had started to know her and now...

Now he didn't know what to think.


End file.
